Harry Potter et l'ombre des disparus
by Frizou06
Summary: Harry entre à Poudlard pour une sixième année consécutive. Peu après son entée, quelque chose de grave lui arrive... Qui est l'auteur de cette agression ? Nouveaux professeur et nouvelles conquêtes seront présentes dans ma version du tome 6 !
1. Tourmente

_**Harry ne m'appartient pas, ni tous les personnages qu'on trouve dans cette fic... ****Tout le monde sait que c'est à J.K.Rowling... Et c'est ainsi pour tous les autres chapitres. **_

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez surtout pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires pardes reviews please ! Ça va m'encourager à continuer ! Merci !_**

Tout le monde dormait dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Tous sauf un. Il se prénommait Harry Potter. Dans une heure, il allait avoir seize ans mais cela le réjouissait guère, car depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Harry avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait presque pas manger et il restait enfermer dans sa chambre. Parfois, il pleurait en silence parce qu'il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Son parrain. Sirius a été assassiné l'année dernière par sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry s'étais promis de le venger. Une autre chose causait tout ses tracas, la prophétie. Celle qui avait changer son destin, celle qui faisait en sorte qu'il devra être assassin ou assassiné. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de tout dire à ses amis les plus chères, Ron et Hermione. Il savait que le jour viendrait où qu'il devra leur dire mais il n'était pas encore prêt, il devait avant tout accepter la nouvelle lui-même. Il aurait sûrement eu beaucoup plus de facilité à l'accepter si Sirius étais vivant en lui demandant des conseils. Il l'aidait toujours quand il avait des problèmes. Mais après-tout, Ron et Hermione l'ont toujours aider dans les moments où Sirius ne pouvait pas être là...

Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air pure lui faisait du bien après avoir été dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était minuit. Harry avait seize ans et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'eut aucune réaction. Il referma la fenêtre et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Au même moment, un hibou fonça dans la vitre. Harry aperçu un nuage de plumes et quand celui fut dissipé, il vit un hibou évanoui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il découvrit que c'était Errol le hibou de la famille Weasley. Il le prit et le déposa dans la cage de Hedwige. En prenant la lettre, il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Ron et s'empressa de la lire.

_Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tout va bien et que les moldus ne te font pas trop de mal. Je t'ais envoyer Errol parce que Coquecigrue est aller porter une lettre à Hermione. J'espère que tu va pouvoir lire cette lettre car on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Errol est mort en cour de route. Bref, il est très important que tu vienne au Square Grimmauld. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard. Nous allons venir te chercher demain à 9h00 précise. Soit prêt. _

À demain  
Ron  
P.S:Joyeux anniversaire! Je vais te donner ton cadeau demain.

Harry trouvais la lettre de Ron assez brève et il se demandait pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là. Habituellement elle est toujours chez Ron avant lui mais il fut heureux pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Il mit la lettre de Ron sous la lame de parquet et alla se recoucher en pensant qu'il allait quitter les Dursley le lendemain.


	2. Un très joyeux anniversaire

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver qu'il se faisait tuer par Voldemort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il regarda son réveil, qui indiquait 6h00 du matin, alors Harry décida de se lever pour faire ses bagages et pour être prêt lorsque Ron viendra le chercher. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller les Dursley, car sinon il allait avoir droit à une sévère punition.

Un hibou vint cogner à la fenêtre. C'était un hibou Grand-Duc que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il alla lui ouvrir. Celui-ci laissa tomber la lettre sur le lit et repartit par la fenêtre ouverte. En prenant l'enveloppe, Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Poudlard. Il commença à lire. C'était l'avertissement qui disait qu'il devra prendre le train du 1er Septembre à 11h00 à la gare de King Cross et sa liste de fournitures scolaires. Il y avait aussi un autre parchemin. Il s'agissait des résultats de ses BUSE. Harry s'empressa de la lire.

Cher Mr Potter,

Voici le résultat de vos Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.  
-Sortilège: Effort exceptionnel  
-Métamorphose: Effort exceptionnel  
-Botanique: Optimal  
-Défense contre les forces du mal: Optimal   
-Potion: Acceptable  
-Soins aux créatures magiques: Effort exceptionnel  
-Astronomie:Acceptable  
-Divination: Piètre  
-Histoire de la magie: Piètre

Félicitation Mr. Potter, vous avez obtenu 7 BUSE au total. Bravo !

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe

Harry réprima un sourire. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Sept BUSE ! Et il avait réussi à passer en potion. Harry relut la lettre pour être sûre qu'il n 'avait pas rêver. C'était bien vrai !

Vers 8h00, Harry alla déjeuner avec les Dursley. Avec un air mauvais, Vernon regarda Harry et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
-Pour rien, répondit Harry.

L'oncle Vernon le soupçonnait du regard, mais il se ravisa après quelques minutes en pensant sûrement que Harry était véritablement fou.

Après le déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il vit que Errol se portait mieux, alors il alla le porter à la fenêtre et le regarda s'envoler au loin. Perdu dans ses pensée, il se rappela soudain que Ron allait bientôt arriver donc, Harry descendit ses bagages au rez-de-chaussée.

-Où vas-tu comme ça , demanda l'oncle Vernon.  
-Mon ami Ron vient me chercher dans exactement…5 minutes, répondit Harry en regardant sa montre, et de toute façon, en quoi cela pourrait vous déranger ?  
-TU NE SORT PAS DE CETTE MAISON, rugit l'oncle Vernon.  
-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour m'en empêcher, dit Harry sur un ton de défi, vous allez m'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier ?  
-JE…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car on sonnait à la porte. L'oncle Vernon eu moment d'hésitation, alors Harry s'impatienta et alla ouvrir. Il fut content de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait encore grandit, mais juste de quelques centimètres. Il le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et il avait autant de taches de rousseurs que l'année précédente. Ron avait remarquer que Harry avait beaucoup maigris et qu'il avait un état épouvantable. Il ne voulut pas faire de remarque à ce sujet, alors il fit mine de rien, mais il était tout de même attristé par l'apparence de son meilleur ami.

-Salut mon vieux , dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant. Est-ce que tu es prêt, parce que moi je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps ici. De même pour toi je suppose. Mais avant, il faut que je te dise qu'il y a deux aurors qui sont venue avec nous pour venir te chercher. Dumbledore pense que tu n'es pas assez en sécurité, si ce n'étais que mon père et moi qui serais venu te chercher.

Harry prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte sans difficulté. Les Dursley avait tellement peur de la présence de sorciers, qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

-Au revoir , lança Harry, ravit de quitter cette maison.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la maison, Harry vit deux aurors à l'air menaçant qui était placé devant la voiture. À leurs droite, se tenait Mr.Weasley qui avait pas l'air enchanté d'avoir pour compagnie c'est deux colosses.

-Salut Harry ! Content de te voir, s'exclama Mr. Weasley . Comme tu peux le voir, le ministère de la magie m'a offert un nouveau poste et cette superbe voiture.  
-Génial Mr.Weasley ! Félicitation , s'exclama Harry.  
-Merci. Bon ! Vient je vais t'aider à mettre tes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le regardait et il prononça la formule _Locomodor barda_ !

Les valises de Harry s'envolèrent dans les aires et se déposèrent dans l'arrière de la voiture. Harry prit place dans l'auto aux côté de Ron. Le voyage n'était pas comme il ne l'imaginais. Il était coincé entre deux aurors de ta taille d'un gorille et en plus ils avaient insister pour qu'il ne soit pas au côté de Ron, question de sécurité, malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier sinistre du Square Grimmauld. Mr.Weasley l'aida à sortir ses bagages du coffre de la voiture pour les traîner jusqu'à l'espace entre les maisons 11 et 13. Les deux aurors s'entêtaient toujours pour être le plus prêt possible de lui. Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Arrivé devant la porte écaillée, Mr.Weasley prononça le mot de passe et ils purent rentrer dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse. Tout avait été rénové et re-décorer, ce qui faisait en sorte que la maison était beaucoup accueillante et chaleureuse. Mais il n'eut gère le temps de déposer ses bagages que Hermione lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras et Harry fut ensevelit sous une cascade de cheveux bruns. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'elle faillit l'étouffer.

-Hermione arrête… Tu m'étouffe !  
-Pardon. Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as l'air abattu.  
-Je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
-Un peu , s'exclama Hermione. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormis depuis des siècles !   
-Laisse tomber d'accord.  
-…

Tandis que Hermione allait saluer Ron, toute la famille Weasley vint lui serrer la main. Mrs.Weasley lui a fait la même remarque que Hermione, mais il lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il aperçu Ginny, il sentit comme des papillons dans l'estomac. Il décida donc d'ignorer cette étrange sensation et se donner comme raison que s'était seulement la fatigue. De toute façon ce n'était seulement que son amie, n'est-ce pas ? L'Ordre au complet lui serra la main en signe de bienvenue et lorsqu'ils eurent tous passer, Harry vit la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. C'était Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry ne bougea pas lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui et lui dire:

-Vient à l'étage avec moi nous allons être plus tranquille, j'ai à te parler.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Dumbledore l'amena dans une chambre et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-Pour commencer, bon anniversaire! Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'ais pas fait venir ici juste pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire, mais je tenais à te le dire! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu dois te demander pourquoi deux aurors sont venu te chercher ?  
-Bien, j'ai une petite idée, répondit Harry l'air maussade.  
-C'est parce que vu les évènements récent, nous voulions augmenter ta protection. Il va falloir aussi que tu te prépare mentalement pour le combat final et pour cela nous pensons que nous allons te faire parvenir les informations que nous recevons pour pouvoir te tenir au courant et pouvoir te pratiquer mentalement pour ce qui reste à venir.

Il avait maintenant un air sombre. Harry s'avait que le moment approchait où il devra affronter Voldemort.  
-D'accord mais est-ce que ses informations me serons envoyer par hiboux même si la poste est très bien protégé ?  
-Je ne crois pas que se serait très sécuritaire parce que la poste est vérifier. Non j'avais plutôt penser à… As-tu toujours le miroir que Sirius t'as donné l'année passée ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait cassé le miroir l'année précédente par un excès de fureur. Mais il se dit en lui-même qu'il devrait pourvoir se réparer.  
-Oui je l'ai toujours professeur.  
-Génial ! Nous l'avons trouver quand nous rassemblions ses affaires. Je trouvais que c'était un excellent moyen de communiquer sans se faire intervenir. Je sais que c'est long, mais il me reste encore deux petites choses à te dire. Nous avons trouver le testament de Sirius dans ses vielles affaires et il te lègue tout ses biens, ce qui comprend tous son or dans son coffre à la banque, sa maison, Buck et tu es maintenant le maître de Kreattur.  
-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela , s'emporta-t-il. Et je ne veux surtout pas être le maître de cette bestiole de Kreattur. Et vous avez juste à donner Buck à Hagrid. Il sera enchanté.  
-Je regrette de te dire que tu n'as pas le choix d'avoir pour elfe de maison Kreattur et nous devons te léguer cette maison et son argent parce que c'est ce qu'il a voulu.  
-Mais… D'accord. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire professeur , demanda Harry qui avait hâte de sortir et d'aller voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny.  
-Il me reste encore une chose à te dire Harry. Demain nous…  
-Oui ?  
-Nous allons faire un hommage à Sirius et c'est la raison pourquoi nous t'avons emmener ici… Je voulais que tu fasse ton deuil pour que tu sois fort et concentré durant les entraînements qui vont t'aider à te préparer et à te battre pour la bataille finale. Et cela non plus tu n'as pas le choix. As-tu d'autre question ?  
-Je ne crois pas non.  
-Alors maintenant c'est tout.

Dumbledore le regarda avec un air triste et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre. Harry resta là trop déboussolé pour faire un seul geste. Le seul petit regain de joie qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui s'était envolé aussitôt. Le lendemain il devra faire son deuil pour pouvoir oublier Sirius et se concentrer sur les réunion de l'Ordre et son entraînement. Il ne lui arrivera jamais quelque chose de positif dans sa vie ? Et s'il pouvait arrêter de penser à Sirius aussi…Il essuya les larmes qui avait coulées sur ses joues et descendit rejoindre les autres en bas. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et sursauta.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

La salle à manger était méconnaissable. Des confettis magiques tombaient du plafond et des banderoles étaient accrochées dans chaque recoins de la pièce. La table était ensevelie sous une montagne de nourritures alléchantes qui répandaient un délicieux fumet dans toute la cuisine. Dans le coin droit de la pièce, il y avait une énorme pile de cadeaux de toute couleur et de toute forme. En bref c'était magnifique!

Fred et George chantaient à tue-tête et tout le monde souriaient et riaient de bon cœur. Harry alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione et tous commencèrent à manger. Tout était absolument délicieux! Tellement que Harry se servit deux fois de chaque plat. Tout était si parfait qu'il ne remarqua pas que Maugrey Fol-Oeil le regardait depuis le début du festin.

Après se délicieux repas, c'était l'heure de développer les cadeaux. Mrs.Weasley prit tout les paquets et les étala sur la table. Il y en avait tellement que Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Il déballa tout les cadeaux les un après les autres. Il avait reçu une énormes boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et toute sorte de bonbon multicolores de Ron, un énorme livre intitulé Défense contre les force du mal de niveau supérieur de Hermione, des gâteaux et un pull vert avec un vif d'or dessus de Mrs Weasley, une paires d'oreille à rallonge et toute sorte de bonbons et d'instruments de farces et attrapes de Fred et George et finalement des biscuits dur de Hagrid. Il remercia tout le monde et tous montèrent se coucher.

Harry monta à l'étage en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et ils commencèrent à défaire leur bagages. Harry vida toute la valise mais lorsqu'il voulu prendre le dernier morceau de linge, quelque chose lui avait fait une coupure sur le doigt.

-Harry ça va , s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Je me suis juste couper ce n'est rien.  
-D'accord.

Harry chercha au fond de sa valise et trouva, en morceaux, le vieux miroir que Sirius lui avait offert l'année précédente. Il regrettait de l'avoir briser car c'était la seule chose qui lui restait en mémoire de son parrain.

Il remit le miroir en sécurité dans sa valise et il se coucha en se posant plein de questions qu'il se dit que si il avait fait tout dans le sens du monde tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.   
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert le paquet quand Sirius lui avait donner ? Avant d'aller au ministère de la magie il aurait pu parler dans le miroir avec lui et voir eut tout allait bien et que c'était seulement une ruse de Voldemort, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il fasse à sa tête de peur que Sirius se fasse prendre et de jouer les héros. Tout cela n'avait servit à rien puisque c'est lui qui a provoquer sa mort. Si au moins il aurait écouter Hermione et qu'il aurait pratiquer l'occlumancie comme tout le monde lui avait prescrit. Finalement tous remontaient à sa stupidité.

Et il finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà! N'oublier pas de m'envoyer une review !**


	3. Les funérailles

Harry marchait dans un long couloir sombre et humide. Il ne savait n'y comment n'y pourquoi il était là et pour couronner le tout il n'avait même pas sa baguette pour s'éclairer et n'y pour se défendre s'il arrivait quoique ce soit. Son cœur battait tellement fort que sa lui résonnait dans la tête.

Il continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette mais un bruit se fit entendre et il s'arrêta net. Harry s'entais comme une présence. Un aboiement le fit sursauter non seulement parce que cela lui avait fait peur mais aussi car se jappement lui était familier. Mais cela était impossible…

-Sirius!  
-Harry

Tout se passa en un éclair. Il entendit une incantation un cri de douleur suivit d'un bruit sourd comme une masse qui tombe sur le sol puis une voix de femme qui riait d'un rire glacial et mauvais.  
-SIRIUS, cria désespérément Harry.  
-HARRY, HARRY !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son lit au 12 Square Grimmauld avec Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet.  
-Harry, est-ce que ça va?  
-Ou…oui ça va, répondit Harry toujours sous le choc.  
-Mais Ron, tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien du tout , s'emporta Hermione.  
-J'ai dit que ça va, s'impatienta Harry. Je suis habitué, j'en ai fait des centaines l'année dernière.  
-Oh, cria Ron. Mais bien sur « madame je sais tout » crois en savoir plus que moi!  
-Tu peux être tellement stupide Ron quand tu veux! Tu ne voix pas que Harry ne va pas bien du tout. Mais on dirait que tu n'est pas assez intelligent pour te rendre compte qu'il est démoraliser parce qu'il vient de rêver à Sirius alors c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas bien !  
-Surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là , pensa Harry qui commençais à en avoir assez.  
-Et toi tu parle comme si tu étais parfaite , hurla Ron  
-Eh bien c'est sûr que je le suis plus que toi!  
-STOP , cria Harry si fort que Hedwige sursauta et Coquecigrue commença à voler partout. J'en ai assez ! Vous aller me faire le plaisir de vous taire parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez et aussi parce que nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'a partir de maintenant vous venez de réveiller toute la maison entière.  
-…

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un seul geste que Mrs.Weasley rentra en trombe dans la chambre.

-MAIS VOUS VOULEZ BIEN M'EXPLIQUER Q'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre matelassée de couleur violette avec des pantoufles assorties et des bigoudis dans les cheveux. Harry était toujours sous l'effet de la fureur mais il eut tout de même de la difficulté à se retenir de rire.

-IL EST QUATRE HEURE DU MATIN ET VOUS VENEZ À VOUS SEUL DE RÉVEILLER LA MAISON ENTIÈRE , cria t'elle.  
-Euh désoler maman, dit timidement Ron. C'est une longue histoire.  
-QUELLE GENRE D'HISTOIRE SAGIT-IL ? ENCORE TOI ET HERMIONE JE SUPPOSE ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !  
-Sa serais trop long…  
-J'AI DIT…!  
-O.K, O.K.

Alors Ron raconta tout depuis le début à Mrs.Weasley. Après son récit, elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Harry.  
-Oh mon chérie ! Sa doit être effroyable ce que tu vie ! Je vais être là avec toi demain si il y a quoi que ce soit.

Harry fut très toucher par ses paroles mais tout ça lui avait fait oublier les funérailles qui avaient lieux la journée même et son moral baissa encore plus bas. Mais il remonta quelque peut lorsque Ginny entra en trombe dans la chambre.  
-AAARRRGGGHHH ! ONT NE PEUT PAS DORMIR TRANQUILLE ICI ! DÉJAS QU'IL FAUT QUE J'ENDURE BILL ET FLEURK DANS LA CHAMBRE D'À CÔTER ENTRAIN DE… PEUT IMPORTE ! ET LÀ EN PLUS IL FAUT QUE CE NIGAUT DE RON SE CHAMAILLE ENCORE AVEC HERMIONE !

Elle étais tellement rouge qu'on ne faisait quasiment plus la différence entre ses cheveux et son visage. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle était très jolie quand elle se fâchait.  
-Ginny je t'empêche de parler de ton frère comme ça , cria Mrs.Weasley.  
-AAAARRRGGGHHHHH ! DE TOUTE FAÇON JE REMONTE ME COUCHER !  
-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! TU RESTE ICI ET NOUS ALLONS TOUTES LES DEUX FAIRE LE DÉJEUNER… ET NE ROUSPETTE PAS !

Mrs.Weasley entraîna Ginny en dehors de la chambre et l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione entendirent des bruits de protestations provenant de l'étage supérieur, alors ils décidèrent tous de descendre eux aussi même s'il était encore très tôt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent Ginny de très mauvaise humeur et quand ils s'assirent tous à table, Harry fut très content qu'elle s'assise à coter de lui.

Il essaya de manger parce que Mrs.Weasley et Hermione ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il avale une bouchée, mais le simple contact de la nourriture avec ses lèvres lui provoqua une nausée et alla vomir dans les toilettes. C'était comme si des lames de rasoirs lui transperçais le ventre et une sueur froide lui coulais sur le front. C'était horrible. Dès que son malaise fut passer, il s'accota sur le mur et se laissa glisser parce qu'il était tellement faible que ses jambes ne supportais plus son poids. Sans qu'il le veuille, il commença a pleurer parce qu'il le savait que ce n'est pas dans un état comme ça qu'il va pouvoir battre son pire ennemi et que s'il continu comme cela, s'est sur qu'il va mourir sans avoir accompli se qu'il veux depuis toujours… Le tuer.

Quelqu'un le fit sortir de ses pensée en cognant à la porte.  
-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Ça va maintenant, dit-il d'une vois rauque.  
-Est-ce que tu me laisse entrer ?  
-Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra dans la pièce et vint s'assoire au côté de Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Es-tu malade ?  
-Non… C'est juste que c'est trop en même temps.  
-Je comprend. Cela a été aussi difficile de perdre James…

Sa voix se brisa et Harry ne voulu ne rien ajouter d'autre.  
-On redescend , demanda Lupin.  
-Oui.

Ses jambes trembla lorsqu'il se remit debout mais ne voulu pas y porter attention. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, tout les murmures cessèrent et tout les regards se tourna vers lui. Un silence gênant envahissait la pièce.

-Harry , dit Hermione en voulant briser cet atmosphère embarrassant. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui j'ai seulement eu un petit malaise mais tout va bien je suis prêt pour la cérémonie.  
-Oh ! Oui… La cérémonie…  
-Bon allez tout le monde se prépare , lança Mrs.Weasley. Allez, allez !

Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise et monta en silence à l'étage pour aller se préparer pour cette occasion qui attristait tout le monde. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et ses nausées recommença. Il monta avec Ron et Hermione à ses cotés. Rendu dans leur chambre, Harry s'assis sur son lit et regarda dans le vide en se demandant si un jour il allait bien retrouver la joie et si un jour les gens vont arrêter de mourir autour de lui sans arrêt.   
-Harry , demanda Ron l'air inquiet.  
-J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
-Non c'est que… C'est l'heure de partir.  
-Ah… D'accord, dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussé, ils virent Dumbledore qui les attendait avec tout les autres.  
-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit-il, nous pouvons partir.

Ils sortirent tous dehors. Une douce brise tiède leur soufflait au visage. Si ce n'était pas cette heure triste qui l'attendait, Harry aurait trouver que c'était une journée magnifique. Ils marchèrent durant un quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant une forêt qui était si sombre que lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, c'était comme si un voile s'était abattu sur eux. Ils marchèrent dans un étroit sentier qui menait dans une clairière où attendait un carrosse avec de longues voiles de velours noirs ornés de vraies roses blanches. Il était tiré par de magnifiques chevaux ailés à la robe d'un noire profond et à la crinière ondulée. Leur yeux étaient d'un bleu si pur, si magnifique que l'on pouvait croire que ces créatures étaient descendues du ciel.

-Voici dans quoi nous allons voyager pour se rendre à l'endroit prévu pour la cérémonie, annonça Dumbledore. Se n'est pas très loin d'ici et s'est situé sur le haut d'une falaise sur le bord de la mer. Maintenant je vous demanderais de prendre place.

Dumbledore les fit rentrer un à un dans le carrosse qui était assez grand pour embarquer tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous prit place, il embarqua à son tour et les chevaux purent s'envoler tout doucement. Après plusieurs minutes, une petite secousse leurs indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arriver.

Harry débarqua et un spectacle éblouissant s'offrit à ses yeux. Une magnifique falaise ornée d'un petit boisé à gauche embellissait le paysage. Une brise légère provenant de la mer lui léchait le visage et quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient les nuages, éclairaient un vieux et jolie petit cimetière dont les pierres tombales était recouvertes d'une mousse verte. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une estrade parsemée de roses et des rangées de chaises blanches décorées de satin noir.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes assises attendant le visage sombre et triste. Harry prit place au côté de Ron et d'Hermione ainsi que tout les autres. Lorsque toutes les chaises furent occupées, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade pour commencer son discours. Jamais il avait parus aussi vieux et aussi fatigué qu'en ce jour fatidique.

-Mes chers amis, nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à un homme qui méritait de continuer une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il a vécu. Un homme dont nous allons toujours nous rappeler et à qui nous devons du respect, un homme qui n'a jamais perdu la joie de vivre et l'espoir, même quand il a passer 12 ans à Azkaban. Cet homme est bien sur Sirius Black. Même s'il a enfreint beaucoup de règles de l'école quand il était à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, même si il est devenu un animagus non déclaré ainsi que ses amis, même s'il a été faussement accusé et plaidé coupable du meurtre de Pettigrew, même s'il s'est échapper illégalement de la prison, Sirius sera toujours pour moi et pour nous tous une personne pleine de courage et de bonté. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire rire les gens ou pour leur remonter le moral même dans les moments les plus difficile ou pour sauver la vie de la personne qui lui était le plus cher à ses yeux, Harry Potter. Comme nous le savons tous, il aurait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle de son filleul. Et il aurait fait de même pour son parrain. Maintenant je vous demanderais de faire une minute de silence en mémoire de ce cher ami.

Un silence de mort flottait dans l'atmosphère. Durant le discourt de Dumbledore, tout les moments passer avec Sirius lui était apparut devant ses yeux. C'était insupportable. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait essayer de ne plus pleurer à la seul pensée de son parrain pour continuer en force et avec le moins de faiblesse possible. Mais revivre tout cela était trop fort en émotion et le mettais hors de lui lorsqu'il pensait à toute l'injustice que Sirius a pu vivre. La minute passée, Dumbledore repris son discours.  
-Maintenant je demanderais à Harry Potter de dire ses derniers adieux à son parrain.

Harry se leva les jambes parcourues de tremblements et s'avança lentement vers l'estrade. Il arriva devant tout le monde et vit que Hermione et plusieurs autres pleuraient, eux aussi. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son discours.  
-Je voudrais lui dire… Je voudrais lui dire…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne pu continuer. Il descendit de l'estrade et partit sur le bord de la falaise. C'en était trop. Il alla s'assoire et regarda à l'horizon. Il s'en voulais de ne pas avoir été capable de dire adieu à son parrain. C'était sa seule occasion et il avait tout échoué. Il essaya de ne plus penser à Sirius mais s'était impossible.  
-Harry !

À la grande surprise de Harry se n'était pas Hermione qui s'en venait en courant mais Ginny.  
-Harry ! Tout va bien , demanda t'elle.  
-Oui c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que c'est l'émotion qui l'a emportée ou peut-être que c'est trop récent…   
-Oui je comprend. Mais si au moins je pourrais faire juste une petite chose qui pourrais t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve… Je ne sais pas moi… N'importe quoi… Tout ce que tu veux…

Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'est de l'embrasser passionnément pour lui avouer son amour et pour étouffer sa peine, mais il ne voulais pas tout mélanger et bousculer les choses.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu puisse faire quelque chose. Désoler. Sa va sûrement passer avec le temps… Merci.  
-J'aurais tellement voulu mais bon, puisque tu le dit.

Et elle repartit à la cérémonie. Il resta là jusqu'à se que les autres arrivent pour repartir. Il se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres. Puisque les vacance était terminée et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retourner au quartier général, les adultes transplanèrent et les plus jeunes rembarquèrent dans le carrosse pour aller commencer leur sixième année à Poudlard.

**__**

Voilà mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	4. Que de troublantes découvertes

Harry avait la tête accotée contre la fenêtre du carrosse perdu dans ses pensées, repensent a chaque moment passer avec Sirius, son sourire… Harry aurait voulu à tout prit croire que tous cela n'était qu'un rêve mais il s'avait très bien qu'il était réveillé. Il leva ses yeux, remplis d'espoir vers le ciel. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Il put apercevoir la constellation du chien… La constellation appelée Sirius. Cela fut comme un couteau qui lui transperçait le cœur et à chaque pensée qui lui rappelait son parrain, il s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus loin.

Il remarqua que Ginny le regardait, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus luisant que d'habitude et son sourire avait disparu. Harry prit beaucoup de temps a comprendre que c'était de la pitié qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte comment elle était belle ; sa peau rosée, ses yeux bruns, lui rappelant la texture de la soie et même sa chevelure couleur de feu l'emplissait toujours d'énergie à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Ils avait vécu tellement de choses ensemble et cela lui rappelait à quel point ses amis étais important, sinon, il serait sûrement au côté de ses ancêtres. Il se demandais comment il aurait pu surmonter toutes ces épreuves sans eux, ils avait toujours été présent pour lui, même si parfois il préférais accomplir ses tâches seul. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quelque chose le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Quelque chose de chaud qui tenait fermement sa main. Il regarda et s'aperçu que c'était la main de Ginny. Il sentit son corps se remplir d'une chaleur réconfortante au seul contact de celle-ci, mais il ne savais pas comment réagir. Il décida donc de ne pas bouger et de rester ainsi. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Au loin il aperçut le minuscule village de Prés-au-Lard. C'est là que le carrosse allait les déposer pour ensuite se rendre à Poudlard. Une autre année de plus. Harry se demandait si elle allait être tranquille sans de Voldemort qui hante ses rêves, ni de Malfoy et de Rogue qui pourri la vie et surtout, si cela pouvais être possible, pas de meurtre ou de torture. C'est sûr qu'un peu d'action mettais du piquant dans son année scolaire, mais il ne voulait pas que cela mette en péril la vie des gens ou même les tuer.

-Harry! Harry!

La douce voix de Ginny le fit rendre compte qu'il c'était assoupi quand leurs deux mains c'étaient jointes.

-Hein ? Qu…Quoi?  
-Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent tous du carrosse et se dirigèrent vers le château, où, comme Harry se doutait, une année qui s'annonçait être mouvementée et qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent aux diligences tirées par des Sombrals, ils embarquèrent, et elles les amenèrent jusqu'à la gigantesque porte du château. Arrivé là, une étrange atmosphère flottait dans l'air. Habituellement, tous les élèves riaient et se racontaient leurs été et se qu'ils avaient fait, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout à fait différent. Certains élèves pleuraient en silence d'autres n'osaient pas regarder devant eux et préféraient garder leur regard au sol. Il y avait qu'un seul groupe qui semblait s'amuser; Malfoy et ses deux stupides colosses riaient aux éclats, en les regardant, eux et les autres, d'un œil mauvais. Harry était sûr que quelque chose de mal était arrivé, car c'était les seules choses qui mettait Malfoy de bonne humeur. Harry passa à côté de lui sans même lui jeter le moindre regard mais une voix l'interpella.

-Hé Potty ! Profite-en cette année parce que tu es le prochain sur la liste.

Harry n'y prêta même pas attention et il voulu continuer son chemin mais Malfoy continua.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'est pas au courant ! Wistiti t'en a pas parler ? Pauvre balafré ! Hé oui ! Une troupe de Mangemort et de Trolls ont attaqué une ville entière de Moldus et tuer trois familles qui habitaient dans celle-ci. Comme c'est désolant !  
-Les Trolls sont aussi stupides que toi, répliqua Ron avec colère. Alors je serais surpris qu'ils aient été capable de faire quoi que ce soit !  
-Ils sont peut-être aussi stupides que moi, mais ils sont plus intelligents que toi !

Malfoy ria aux éclats et Harry aurait bien aimer lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la gorge.

-N'y prêtez pas attention, chuchota Hermione.  
-Lui au moins son père n'est pas en prison ! Il vaut quelque chose comparativement au  
tien.  
-La ferme Potty ! Il n'y restera pas longtemps ça tu peux me croire !  
-Ouais ! Je suis mort de terreur !  
-Bientôt tu seras mort un point c'est tout.  
-Si je meurt je crains que se ne soit pas toi qui me tus !  
-Dommage…

Sans rien dire de plus, il partit avec Crabe et Goyle. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent les grandes portes du château et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry prit soin de s'assoire dos à la table des Serpentards, il ne voulait plus voir cette face de fouine de Malfoy.  
Comme toute les autres années, le professeur McGonnagall arriva avec les premières années et les menèrent devant un tabouret où était poser un vieux chapeau rapiécé; le Choixpeau magique. Une fente s'ouvrit dans le milieu et il se mit à chanter.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf _

_Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf _

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école _

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole _

_Rassemblé par la même passion _

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition _

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde _

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde _

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! ». _

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort _

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor _

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle _

_Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle _

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer _

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ? _

_Serpentard disait: _

_« Il faut enseigner Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées », _

_Serdaigle disait: _

_« Donnons la culture À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre », _

_Gryffondor disait: _

_« Tout apprentissage Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage », _

_Poufsouffle disait:_

_« Je veux l'équité Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. » _

_Alors chacun eu sa propre maison _

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur _

_Chez les sorciers de son académie _

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie. _

_Seul les esprits parmi les plus sagaces _

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe _

_Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort _

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor. _

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient _

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce quelle savait. _

_Alors ainsi les maisons et leur fondateurs _

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur. _

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers _

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut _

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue. _

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits _

_Les amis dressés contre les amis. _

_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

_Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie. _

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là _

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat: _

_Je vous répartit dans les quatre maisons _

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission. _

_Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long _

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson: _

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer _

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter _

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée _

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année _

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui _

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie _

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages _

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages _

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril _

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles _

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle _

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle _

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience _

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Toute la grande salle eue une explosion d'applaudissement. Lorsque qu'ils cessèrent, McGonnagall sortit un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel était inscris le nom des élèves.

-Tu as vu comme ils sont minuscules , s'exclama Ron. Nous étions pas comme ça nous !  
-Ron veux tu bien arrêter de nous casser les oreille avec ça , s'emporta Hermione. Tu le dis depuis l'année passée ! Je crois que nous le savons qu'ils sont plus petits, mais c'est normal Ron ils ont 5 ans de moins que toi ! Alors maintenant tu te tais !  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire !  
-Ça y est ! Ils recommencent , dit désespérément Harry.  
-Je vais te dire quoi faire quand il le faut ! Tu te conduis comme un enfant !   
-Ouais, mais au moins je ne me prend pas pour un autre !  
-Je ne me prend pas pour une autre !  
-Si tu ne prendrais pas pour une autre tu arrêterais de me dire toujours quoi faire !  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour ne pas être capable de décider toi-même quoi faire !  
-J'aime mieux être stupide que de me prendre pour un autre !  
-ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE JE ME PREND POUR UNE AUTRE !  
-D'accord alors je vais te traiter de « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » !  
-TU LE SAIS QUE JE DÉTESTE QUAND TU DIT CELA !  
-ALORS POURQUOI TU PENSE QUE JE TE LE DIT !  
-RON TU N'EST QU'UN IMBÉCILE SANS CERVELLE !  
-ET TOI UN RAT DE LABORATOIRE QUI CROIS TOUT SAVOIR !

Hermione partit en courant de la Grande Salle en pleurant. Harry avait tellement honte qu'il aurait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour disparaître à l'instant même. Ron se retourna vers Harry l'air embêté.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que sa finit comme ça ! Les filles sont tellement hystériques !  
-Ron tu viens de la traiter de rat de laboratoire , s'exclama Ginny.  
-Et puis après ! Elle m'a bien dit que j'étais un imbécile sans cervelle !  
-N'oublis pas qu'elle est ton amie Ron, dit Harry.  
-Oui mais c'est elle qui a commencer.  
-Tu devrais aller t'excuser.   
-Pour m'avoir fait engueuler ! Non merci !  
-Ron tu y a avoir pour beaucoup dans cette histoire, s'exclama Ginny. Si tu étais capable de te la fermer une fois de temps en temps, peut-être que ça arrangerait beaucoup de chose.  
-Hé c'est elle qui devrait se la fermer !  
-Ron crois moi, dit Harry. Tu devrais vraiment aller y parler et vous donner des excuses.  
-D'accord ! Vous avez gagner !

Il partit de la Grande Salle et Harry pu l'entendre marmonner des choses jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment.

La répartition continua normalement mais il y avait beaucoup de murmures ici et là dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva.

-Que le festin commence , annonça-t-il.

Comme toujours de la nourritures apparu dans les plats et les assiettes vides. Harry se servit, mais il trouvait ça triste d'être tout seul durant le festin car durant toutes ses années passer à Poudlard, jamais il n'avait eu à fêter seul. Le voyant ainsi, Ginny vint s'assoire à côté de lui ce qui le rendit très heureux.

-Tu crois que s'est grave leur dispute , demanda Ginny.  
-Boff !

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop car ils se sont toujours disputés et sa finit toujours qu'ils ne se parlent plus pendant quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Je ne m'inquiète jamais quand je suis avec toi.

Le cœur de Harry se rempli d'une chaleur intense et il se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire maintenant mais il en était incapable. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuse et il avait la seul envie de les embrasser.

-Harry ?  
-Désoler, j'étais partis dans mes pensées.  
-Ah oui ! Et à quoi tu pensais ?  
-À toi… heu… je veux dire…  
-Non laisse faire j'ai compris.  
-Ah oui , dit Harry en rougissant.   
-Oui, je sais que tu pense beaucoup à Sirius ces temps-ci.  
-Non en fait… heu… ce n'est pas vraiment cela…   
-Alors c'est quoi ?  
-Je… rien.

Il ne pouvais pas. Son regard était braqué sur lui et ça le rendait incapable de lui montrer ses émotions envers elle. Voulant briser ce malaise, il décida donc de changer de sujet.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Ron et Hermione vont revenir ?   
-Je ne crois pas. Mais je me demande quand-même si tout est remit dans l'ordre.  
J'espère juste que quand je vais rentrer dans le dortoir, qu'ils ne soient pas entrain de s'embrasser… Ou même plus ! Mais à bien y penser, ils se seraient enfin rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient ses deux là.

Ginny éclata de rire et ils continuèrent de parler ainsi de tout et de rien. Lorsque que tout le monde eu finit de manger, Dumbledore se leva pour entamer son discours habituel.

-Je voudrais saluer nos nouveaux venus et dire rebonjours à nos anciens. Comme à chaque année je dois vous avertir que la forêt dans le parc de l'école est complètement interdite et que si vous y entrez, vous risquez de ne plus ressortir. Il y a aussi Argus Rusard le concierge qui a fait une liste de 150 objets interdits dans l'école. Elle sera afficher dans le babillard dans le couloir du Hall d'entré. Et maintenant, laissez moi vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai nommé Severus Rogue.

-QUOI , cria Harry. C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! PAS LUI !

Tout le monde protestait contre le fait que Rogue soit nommé professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal. Il y avait même du monde qui le huait.

-SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tut.

-Je voudrais maintenant continuer mon discours. Laissez moi vous présentez le professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn.

Ils applaudirent par politesse, mais Harry était toujours révolté de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sa matière préférée et il ne voulait pas que Rogue gâche tout. Il n'allait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez…

-Bon alors maintenant tous au lit !

Il monta en compagnie de Ginny et ils se laissèrent devant les portes qui séparaient le dortoir des filles de celui des garçons.

-Bonne nuit Harry !

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et avant de disparaître derrière la porte, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-YAHOU , cria Harry fou de joie.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre et la joue de Harry, où Ginny l'avait embrasser, était brûlante. Tout les soucis qu'il avait eu se soir étaient complètement disparus comme par miracle. Il avait même oublier le fait que Rogue avait été nommé professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il entra dans le dortoir des garçons le cœur léger, mais quelque chose le laissa surpris. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ron et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser passionnément sur le lit de Harry. C'était comme si une masse énorme s'enlevait de sur ses épaules.

-BON ENFIN !

Ron et Hermione se redressèrent brusquement. S'était sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille.

-Oh pardon je crois que je vous dérange , dit-il. Je vais aller prendre une marche dans le parc pour vous laisser tranquille, mais avant je voudrais juste vous dire que vous êtes sur mon lit !  
-Oh , s'exclama Ron. Désoler vieux nous étions trop presser !  
-Laisse faire je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais avant je voudrais prendre ma cape d'invisibilité pour pas me faire prendre si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et faites attention, Dean, Seamus et Neville peuvent venir à tout moment. À tantôt les tourtereaux !

Et il sortit du dortoir, laissant derrière Ron et Hermione, tout les deux abasourdis par la réaction de Harry. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il enleva sa cape pour pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais et repenser à sa soirée. Ginny l'avait embrasser sur la joue ! Rien n'allait pouvoir gâcher son humeur. Même pas Malfoy ! Et pour couronner le tout, Ron et Hermione sortaient maintenant ensemble diminuant ainsi leur dispute quotidienne. Quelle belle journée !

Quelque chose attira son attention. Une brindille avait craquer sous le poids d'un animal ou d'une personne. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Un flash vert l'aveugla soudainement. Quand il réussi enfin à chasser tout les points blancs qui lui bloquaient la vue, il voulu sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il avait dû la laisser dans ses bagages ou alors il l'a perdu… Comme il pouvait être bête parfois ! Il tourna sur place pour voir ce qui l'avait aveugler ainsi, mais il ne vit absolument rien. 

Il fit soudain volte face. Il avait entendu de nouveau une branche craquer sur le sol.

-Qui est là , demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Un jappement le fit sursauter, puis un grand chien noir sortit d'un buisson en bordure de la forêt interdite. Harry avança lentement en direction de l'animal puis soudain, il partit en courant dans le bois.

-Hey ! Attend moi , cria t'il.

Il décida donc d'y entrer même s'il ne pouvait pas voir où il allait. C'était comme si le chien le savait car il lançait toujours un jappement de temps en temps. Harry avançait péniblement, car sans sa baguette il ne pouvait s'éclairer et ses vêtement restaient pris dans les branches des buissons et il s'enfargeait dans les racines. Soudain il n'entendit plus le martèlement des pattes du chien sur le sol.

-Sirius ?

Il percuta quelque chose de dur. Un rayon de lune traversa la cime des arbres et Harry put apercevoir une grande porte en bois peinturée de blanc écaillé à certain endroits. La poignée de la porte était représentée par un crane humain. L'animal gratta pour lui indiquer de l'ouvrir alors c'est se qu'il fit.

Il s'aventura dans les profondeur du tunnel et la porte claqua derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Harry ne voyait absolument rien dans se couloir humide et en plus il n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre si quoi que ce soit arrivait. Il se sentait complètement misérable. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette pendant plusieurs minutes, mais un bruit se fit entendre et il s'arrêta net. Le chien jappait après quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Tout se passa en un éclair, il entendit un incantation un cillement de douleur suivit d'une masse qui tombe sur le sol puis un rire de femme cruel et glacial. Tout cela lui était étrangement familier mais il ne se souvenait ni où ni comment.

-SIRIUS !

Il courut droit devant lui pour pouvoir attraper celle qui avait fait cela. Il courrait sans s'arrêter puis il aperçut une lumière droit devant lui alors il accéléra de plus belle. Puis il arriva soudain dans un petit cimetière très ancien. Harry le fouilla de fond en comble pour voir si cette femme ne se serait pas cacher quelque part, mais pas la moindre trace de celle-ci. Il décida donc d'abandonner. Il lut certain nom sur les pierres tombales, mais il y en a certaine qu'il ne put même pas apercevoir le nom et la date tellement elles étaient recouverte de mousses et de lichens et certaines datais du Moyen Age. Soudain il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose sur l'une d'entre-elle y était inscrit:

_Voici où dorment en paix Lily et James Potter laissant dans le deuil leur fils Harry 1965 à 1981_

Harry resta là à contempler le monument où il y était inscrit le nom de ses parents. Il était incapable de supporter que personne ne lui ai jamais rien dit. En plus Dumbledore lui avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.

-Menteur…, se dit Harry rempli de haine.

Atterré par se qu'il venait de voir, il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de ses parents. Ne pouvant plus les retenir, il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter de ne jamais avoir pu leur parler ou leur parler de ses journées. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout cela en dedans alors il se vida le cœur. Il passa presque 2 heures à leur raconter les 15 années de tortures et de misères que lui avait fait subir les Dursley et aussi tout ce qu'il avait accomplit durant ses 5 dernières années d'études à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait passer à côté aussi du fait que Sirius avait périt durant une bataille au ministère de la magie et qu'il devait être maintenant à leur côtés. Harry raconta à grande peine l'histoire de la renaissance de Voldemort, la prophétie qui le reliait à lui et qu'il allait devoir l'affronter dans un combat qui allait emporter l'un d'eux.  
Après cette confession, il se sentait maintenant déjà le cœur plus léger.

Hermione se réveilla, allongée contre Ron qui dormait encore. Elle regarda en direction du lit de Harry qui était vide depuis hier.

-Ron ! Ron !  
-Quoi , dit-il toujours endormis.  
-Harry n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas rentrer depuis hier pour se coucher !  
-Commence par en être sûre qu'il n'est pas rentrer.  
-Ron ! Il est 5h00 du matin ! Crois-tu vraiment que Harry serait déjà debout ? Aller vient il faut aller le chercher. Je commence à avoir peur pour lui.  
-Laisse-moi le temps de me lever...  
-Dépêche ! Il est peut-être arriver quelque chose !  
-Il est peut-être juste dans la salle commune…  
-ALLER !

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry.

-Vient, on va aller voir dans le parc.

Ils sortirent alors dehors où un vent glacial leur soufflait au visage. Ils commencèrent à fouiller la cour de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la forêt interdite.

-Hermione attend je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose… Je pense que c'est…  
-HARRY !

Il était coucher à plat ventre sur le sol. Hermione accourut et elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle le retourna sur le dos et elle poussa un cris.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a , cria Ron.  
-Regarde , dit-elle en pleur  
-Par Merlin ! Harry…

Son visage était d'une blancheur fantomatique et il exprimait aucune émotion. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses yeux grands ouvert. On aurait dit qu'il était mort.

-Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas…, demanda Ron la voix tremblante. Dit moi qu'il le l'est pas ! Sa voix se brisa. -Je n'en sait rien ! Il ne respire plus , dit Hermione toujours en pleur et maintenant en panique. -Il faut faire quelque chose , cria Ron désespérément. On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire !  
-Transportons-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que Mrs.Pomfresh pourra faire quelque chose.

Ron le prit dans ses bras tremblant et il se dirigea en direction de l'école suivit par Hermione dans un état près de la dépression. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus dans l'école, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà levées pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leurs petit déjeuner et ils regardèrent Ron bizarrement. Plusieurs filles se mirent à crier quand elle reconnurent le visage de Harry. La seule personne qui était restée bien calme était Drago Malfoy.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Hermione ouvre moi la porte stp, demanda-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-HERMIONE !  
-Oui, Oui désoler…

Elle ouvrit enfin la porte les mains parcourues de tremblements. Pendant tout le chemin qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie elle n'avait pas quitter des yeux le corps inerte de son meilleur ami.

-Par la barbe de Merlin , cria Mrs.Pomfresh. C'est Harry Potter ! Que lui est-il arriver ? Est-il mort ? -Aidez-le svp , supplia Ron.

Elle aida Ron à déposer le corps de Harry sur un lit.

-Je vous demanderais de quitter l'infirmerie pour me laisser seul avec Potter.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard et ils sortirent d'un pas lent de là et retournèrent vers la salle commune. Hermione avait la tête accotée sur le bras de Ron et elle ne cessait de pleurer tandis que lui avançait machinalement le regard dans le vide. Ils étaient tellement bouleversés, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Dumbledore et McGonnagall qui les croisèrent en courant. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le tableau de la Grosse dame, Ginny accoura vers eux.

-Ron, Hermione ! Je vous cherchais partout. Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry par hasard ? Je voudrais lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose ?

Hermione fit «oui » de la tête, les larmes coulant infiniment sur ses joues.

-Non…, fit Ginny dont la voix semblait désespérée et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

Et elle partie en direction de l'infirmerie en courant. Quand elle y entra, elle ne put qu'apercevoir Harry allonger sur un lit inconscient, car, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se fit jeter dehors.

-Laissez-moi ! Je veux seulement le voir ! Lâchez-moi ! -Désoler aucune visite n'est acceptée pour le moment., répondit Mrs.Pomfresh -JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI S'EST PASSER !

-Navrée, mais nous pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

-SALE CONNE , cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Quand Ginny eu repris son calme, elle s'accota contre le mur et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas si Harry était vivant ou mort. S'il l'était, elle se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments qu'elle a toujours eu pour lui depuis la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Avant qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle se soir, elle était prête à lui révéler son amour envers lui espérant la même chose en retour. Maintenant, Ginny pensait que tout espoir était à présent perdus car l'état de son ami était assez critique et même s'il serait vivant, elle ne croyait pas qu'il survivrait.

**Bon voilà ! J'espère que se chapitre 4 vous a plus !**


	5. Rêve ou réalité ?

La rumeur à propos que Harry Potter serait mort s'était répandue à une vitesse folle dans l'école. Plusieurs personnes essayaient en vains de rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour recueillir la moindre information sur Harry. Les personnes les plus tristes étaient les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, les Serpentard s'en fichait complètement, mais les Gryffondor semblaient les plus inconsolables. La Salle Commune, qui à l'ordinaire bruyante, était tellement silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Personne ne prononçaient le moindre mot. Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer de chagrin. Ron avait le visage plus pâle que jamais et Hermione donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes tellement elle avait pleurer. Les autres Gryffondors restaient silencieux repensant aux meilleurs moments passer avec leurs ami.

Ginny était dans tout ses états. Ça faisait plus que 4 heures qu'elle n'avait pas eue de nouvelles et l'espoir de le voir en vie commençait à s'évanouir. Ce jeune homme, le seul qu'elle aie autant aimer, allait peut-être disparaître de sa vie sans qu'il n'aie su qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour. Ginny commençait à ne plus ressentir aucune joie, tout se qu'elle voulait c'était de suivre Harry dans tout ce qu'il ferait. Elle avait également écrit une lettre à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il était à l'infirmerie et que son état était grave. Ms.Weasley avait répondu immédiatement en l'avertissant qu'elle partait en direction du château aussitôt. Plusieurs image traversèrent l'esprit de Ginny; la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu Harry, son premier sourire, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, lorsqu'il lui avait sauver la vie en tuant le basilic, sa voix grave et réconfortante... Elle sauta dans les bras de son grand frère qui la serra fort contre lui. Elle senti quelque chose couler dans son cou. Ginny releva la tête et aperçu son frère pleurer pour la première fois depuis l'incident et de toute sa vie. Hermione se joignit a elle dans les bras de Ron en continuant de pleurer sur son épaule. Tous les trois pleurèrent leur meilleur ami en espérant qu'il se réveille et qu'il puisse les serrer fort de nouveau tout les trois.

Deux semaines plus tard, les visites étaient maintenant ouverte, mais seulement pour les proches de Harry. Il était toujours immobile et inconscient, mais son visage avait repris des couleurs et ses yeux étaient fermés. Autour du lit, il y avait Mrs.Weasley qui pleurait en flattant les cheveux de Harry avec Mr.Weasley à ses côtés qui essayait de la consoler, Hermione tenant la main de Harry au côté de Ron, Ginny qui elle ne pouvait arracher son regard de sur son visage, Fred et George côte à côte l'air triste regardant leur ami, Fleur qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Bill et finalement Charlie. Il y régnait une atmosphère de salon funéraire. Tout ce qu'on entendait était des gens pleurer.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas plus joyeux que les deux semaines auparavant. En classe, la chaise vide de Harry rendait Ron et Hermione très triste. Les entraînements de Quidditch était aussi pitoyables que les matchs. Tout allait mal depuis que Harry était à l'infirmerie et en plus personne ne savait s'il allait revenir.

Le lendemain à la sortie des cours, les rumeurs et les commentaires continuais toujours de circuler dans les couloirs, mais une d'entre elle ne plus pas du tout à Ron.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que tout est mieux dans l'école maintenant que Potter est inconscient , dit Malfoy assez fort à Crabbe et Goyle pour que Ron et Hermione qui passait par là l'entendent

Ron s'arrêta net.

-Il y a enfin quelqu'un qui est intelligent dans cette école ! Je trouve dommage qu'elle aie manquer ce sortilège. On aurait été débarrassé pour de bon de cet espèce de…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Ron l'avait empoigner par le cou et l'avait projeter contre le mur. Une fureur intense émanait de son corps. Hermione poussa un cri. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

-Ron non , cria Hermione. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

-Si j'apprend que c'est toi qui a fait ça à Harry je te tue de mes propres mains ! Et même je me demande si je ne dois pas t'achever tout de suite !

Malfoy était maintenant entrain de suffoquer à cause de la main de Ron sur son cou et ses pieds ne touchait même plus le sol, il gigotait en essayant en vain de se déprendre. S'il ne le lâchait pas, Drago allait vraiment mourir. Ron leva son poing pour le frapper, mais quelque chose arrêta son geste. C'était Ginny qui arrivait en courant.

-RON ! RON , cria Ginny. Harry a bouger !

-Comment , demanda Ron lâchant Malfoy qui tomba par terre. T'en est sûr ?

-Oui, se matin je suis aller le voir à l'infirmerie et je tenais sa main et elle s'est refermée sur la mienne !

-C'est génial , s'exclama Hermione.

-Vite venez voir !

Ils accoururent tous en direction de l'infirmerie laissant derrière eux Malfoy allonger par terre reprenant son souffle. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry était toujours immobile.

-Ginny je crois que tu as totalement rêver !

-Mais non je te le jure que sa main c'est refermer sur la mienne.

-Je crois que tu manque de sommeil c'est tout.

-Hermione toi est-ce que tu me crois ?

-...

-Vient prendre sa main et on verra ensuite qu'est qu'il va se passer. SVP croyez moi !

-D'accord, répondit Hermione.

Et ils s'avancèrent tout les trois au lit de Harry. Hermione pris sa main et Ginny lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille pour que seul Harry l'entende.

-Harry… Harry ! Aller ! S'il te plait ! Refait-le ! Je suis sûre que tu est capable. Fait le pour moi…

-Sa y est , s'exclama Hermione. Il a bouger ! Regarde Ron !

En effet sa main enveloppait celle d'Hermione.

-Attend je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose , dit-elle tout excité.

-Tait toi , s'exclama Ron.

-Gi...Gin

-Oui Harry ?

-AAARRGGGHH ! Nooooonnnnn !

Son corps se mit soudain à être parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables et il criait de douleur.

-HARRY , cria Ginny. VITE RON VA CHERCHER MRS POMFRESH !

Ron partit en courant en direction du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. En attendant qu'il revienne, Ginny et Hermione essayèrent de le calmer, mais rien à faire, il criait sans relâche. Elles n'allaient pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps.

-Allez le retenir, les filles ne pourront pas tenir longtemps. Elles ne sont pas assez forte pour le retenir. Moi pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour le calmer, cria Mrs Pomfresh à Ron en cherchant parmi les multiples bouteilles dans les étagères cherchant une remède contre cette soudaine folie.

Il accoura tenir main forte à Ginny et Hermione qui l'avait maintenant lâcher à cause que sa folie devenait de pire en pire.

-Ron c'est trop dangereux , cria Hermione. Il va te blesser !

-Faites moi confiance. Je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami dans cet

état !

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui !

-Laisse-moi au moins essayer Hermione.

Ron tint Harry par les épaules pour le laisser coller au lit. Les fille se sentaient vulnérables. Elles regardaient leur ami tourner à la folie en ne pouvant rien faire. Mrs Pomfresh arriva en courant de son bureau avec une bouteille dans la main.

-C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour lui tant que nous savons pas quel sortilège il s'est fait jeter. Mr Weasley, pouvez vous tenir sa tête en attendant que je lui verse un peu de potion sans sa bouche.

Ron prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et Mrs Pomfresh lui versa une bonne quantité de potion dans sa bouche. Le seul problème c'est que Harry soufrais tellement qu'il n'avala pas la potion.

-Désolé vieux, mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit Ron.

Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Harry l'obligeant à garder la potion dans sa bouche et il finit par avaler. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites et il tomba dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Ron replaça son corps immobile correctement sur le lit en remonta les couvertures. Hermione et Ginny étaient restées à l'écart ne pouvant plus regarder se spectacle effroyable. Elles avait le visage pâle et leurs mains tremblaient.

-Il devrait se réveiller dans environ quelques heures, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh. Vous pouvez rester à ses côtés comme vous pouvez partir. Moi je vais aller avertir le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui vient d'arriver.

Et elle sortit de l'infirmerie laissant derrière Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Cinq heures plus tard, Hermione était tombée endormie contre Ron qui lui avait la tête qui tombait par en avant, assoupi tout comme Ginny endormie au côté de Harry. Mrs Pomfresh elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Harry lui se réveillait petit à petit sans savoir où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il essaya de bouger, mais il sentit quelque chose contre lui. C'était Ginny qui dormait paisiblement à ses côté. Il regarda au alentour et remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient là eux aussi, mais tout aussi endormis. L'esprit brouillé de Harry s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était ici. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu quoi que se soit…

-Aller concentre toi, se dit-il à lui même.

Il se souvint d'avoir sortit dehors d'avoir entendu quelque chose… Le chien noir… Un cimetière… Le cimetière !

-Ginny , chuchota t-il à son oreilles. Ginny il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Maman laisse moi tranquille…

-Ginny c'est moi… Harry.

-Harry ?... Harry , cria t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu es vivant !

-Euh…, fit t-il ne comprenant pas un mot de se qu'elle disait. Ginny tu m'étouffe !

Ron et Hermione furent réveillés par les cris de Ginny.

-Il y a quelque chose de grave ? demanda Ron tout en panique.

-Ron, Harry est réveillé , cria Hermione. C'est génial !

-Quoi !

-Il est réveillé imbécile , dit Ginny avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , demanda Harry étouffant sous l'étreinte de ses trois amis.

-Tu as été dans le coma pendant 1 mois, dit Ginny laissant enfin Harry respirer. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on étaient inquiet pour toi.

-Tu veux dire que sa fait un mois que je suis ici ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Oui tu t'est fait attaquer à la lisière de la forêt interdite, expliqua Hermione avec les yeux luisant sur le bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Mais j'étais dans le cimetière et j'en suis même pas ressortis !

-Le cimetière , s'interrogea Ron. Il n'y a aucun cimetière dans la forêt.

-Oui, je vous le jure que j'en ai vu un !

-Désoler vieux mais nous t'avons trouver en lisière de la forêt et non dedans. Ça doit être l'effet du sortilège.

-Quel sortilège ?

-Celui que tu t'est fait jeter ! Je crois que tu as l'esprit embrouiller vieux !

-Arrggh ! Si je vous dit que j'en ai vu un ! Je vais même vous le montrer maintenant , dit-il en se levant brusquement de son lit, mais il perdit pied et retomba dessus.

-Harry tu ne peux pas te lever , dit Ginny. Nous n'avons pas eu l'accord de Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je vais bien, dit-il avec colère essayant de chasser les petites étoiles qui était apparus devant ses yeux.

Il essaya de se relever, plus lentement cette fois ci et marcha en direction de la porte en titubant. Il était étourdit et il avait la nausée, mais il voulait à tout prit montrer qu'il n'était pas fou. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer Mrs Pomfresh suivit de Dumbledore et McGonnagall. Les trois lui jetèrent une regard interrogateur.

-Potter , dit Mrs Pomfresh avec colère. Mais que faites vous debout à la fin ! Aller vous recoucher immédiatement.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry ignorant complètement la remarque de Mrs Pomfresh. Il y a une cimetière dans la forêt interdite ! Je l'ai vu hier soir en marchant dehors et…

-Harry tu es dans le coma depuis un mois , coupa Dumbledore. C'est impossible. Et de toute façon il n'y a aucun cimetière dans la forêt. Hagrid nous en aurait sûrement informer.

-Peut importe ! Je vous le jure ! Croyez moi ! Il y a une grande porte puis un tunnel et…

-Je suis vraiment navré Harry, mais dans les conditions où nous t'avons trouver et aussi le fait que jamais le fait qu'un cimetière se trouve dans la forêt n'a été mentionner, je suis désoler de te dire que tout cela a été le fruit de ton imagination.

-Arrggh ! Poussez vous ! Je vais vous montrer moi que je ne suis pas fou !

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie marchant avec difficulté suivit par Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui essayait de le ramener à la raison, mais Harry était déterminer à leur prouver qu'il avait raison.

Dans les corridors, tout le monde le regardaient passer avec stupéfaction, mais il ne voulait même leur prêter attention ayant un seul but que d'aller dans la forêt pour leur montrer qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'école comme il le croyait. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il faisait un froid glacial et Harry continua toujours d'avancer ignorant le vent qui lui picotait le visage.

-Harry , cria Ginny et Hermione à l'unisson. Tu vas attraper froid !

Il ne leur prêta même pas attention et continua son chemin. Arrivé en bordure du bois, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de quel côté il était partit.

-Ginny est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ta baguette STP ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-En se moment je n'aie pas ma baguette et dans cette forêt même si c'est le jour il fait sombre alors si je veux vous montrer cette foutu porte il faut peut-être que je m'éclaire , s'impatienta t-il.

-Ça va, t'est pas obliger de t'énerver , dit-elle avec colère en lui passant sa baguette.

-Merci ! Lumos !

Et il entra dans la forêt suivit par les trois autres. Il décida d'aller à gauche et de ne pas suivre le chemin et traverser à travers les arbres.

-Harry je ne crois pas que tu devrais quitter le chemin, dit Hermione d'une petite voix aigu. Tu te souvient que nous nous sommes faites dire que…

-Oui je m'en souvient, coupa t-il. Mais quand j'y suis aller je me rappelle que je n'avais suivit le chemin non plus.

Ils décidèrent donc de ne plus prononcer le moindre mot et de le laisser faire vu sa très mauvaise humeur en se moment. Pendant deux heures entières ils cherchèrent parmi les buissons derrière les rochers, bref un peu partout avant que quelqu'un prononce un mot.

-Euh Harry…, se risqua Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que nous devrions sortir et revenir demain ou un autre jour avant que la nuit tombe et que nous nous perdons.

-Mais…

-Harry il faut revenir à la réalité, coupa Ginny. Si Dumbledore et Hagrid n'ont jamais vu cette porte et que toi tu dis que tu l'a vu alors que c'est totalement impossible vu que t'était évanoui, je crois que tu devrais laisser faire et passer à autre chose à moins que tu sois trop têtu et vouloir revenir te perdre tu reviendra sans nous.

-D'accord…, se résigna t-il. Je reviendrai un autre jour sans vous…

Et ils rebroussèrent tous chemin pour retourner au château, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient passer trois fois devant le même rocher.

-Harry es-tu sûr de ce que tu fait , demanda Ron.

-Euh… Oui…

-Harry, sa fait trois fois que nous passons devant ce maudit rocher , dit Ginny avec colère. Si nous sommes perdus à cause de tes histoires, je ne sais pas se que je ferai, mais je te jure…

-Chut , dit Harry.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda t-elle.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Chut !

Quelque chose passa devant ses yeux, on aurait dit un grand animal. S'est alors qu'apparut devant ses yeux un grand cerf à l'allure gracieuse avec ses grandes pattes fines et ses long bois.

-Cornedrus ?

-Quoi , questionna Ron. Mais de quoi il parle ?

L'animal lui jeta un regard perçant et tourna sur lui même avant de partir au trop.

-Mais attend , cria Harry qui se mit à la poursuite de son père.

-Harry où vas tu , demanda Ron toujours embêté. Attend nous !

Tout les trois partirent à la poursuite de Harry.

Ils couraient depuis des heures à la suite de Harry se demandant s'il ne s'enfonçaient pas plus dans la forêt.

-Harry arrête toi , cria Hermione, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Le cerf galopait devant lui en se retournant de temps en temps vers Harry avant de repartir au galop. Soudain, une lumière apparût droit devant eu et le cerf se retourna une dernière fois et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

-Bon enfin tu t'es arrêté , dit Ron le souffle court. -Ouais, mais j'ai trouver la sortie aussi, répondit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. -Tu as… Ha ben oui ! dit Ginny en apercevant la lumière devant eux.

Une fois sortit de la forêt, ils se regardèrent tous et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous des brindilles dans les cheveux, des feuilles, quelques poussières et même une des manches de Ginny était déchirée.

-Ça va , demanda Harry. -Oui, oui ça va. -Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Ron ! Mais c'est bon de le savoir , dit Harry avant de se diriger vers Ginny. Tient je te rend ta baguette.

-Ah merci !

-Et aussi je voulais te dire que je suis désoler d'avoir été désagréable avec toi…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je suis habituer. N'oubli pas que je vis sous le même toit que Ron !

-Hey , s'indigna Ron.

-Du calme ! C'est une farce frèro !

Et ils repartirent en direction du château Ron et Hermione main dans la main suivit par Harry et Ginny qui eux étaient mal à l'aise et se lançaient de petits regards discrets.

-Ouais ben s'est tout une histoire hein , dit Ginny en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Je me demande c'est quel genre de sortilège pour te faire imaginer de tel chose.

-Pardon , dit Harry indigné.

-Ouais s'est vrai ! Cela fait un mois que tu est dans le coma alors c'est presque impossible.

-Alors toi non plus tu ne me crois pas , dit Harry en colère. Tu as bien jouer ton petit jeu ! Je vais te le prouver que je l'ai vu.

-Je sais que tu l'a vu mais c'était en rêve tout simplement.

-Non , cria t'il. Si je te dis que j'ai vu Patmol qui m'a mener vers un grande porte en bois puis il y avait un grand tunnel et à l'autre bout, il y avait un grand cimetière. Ensuite, je me suis promener entre les allées et j'ai vu une tombe avec le nom de mes parents dessus.

-Mais Harry il faut que tu t'avoue que c'est totalement impossible !

-Non !

-Oui !

-Alors explique moi pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que je m'était fait attaquer.

-J'en ai aucune idée moi !

-C'est ça alors arrête de toujours vouloir avoir raison !

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je veux avoir raison !

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-C'est parce que pendant tout le temps que tu était à l'infirmerie j'ai rester à tes côtés en attendant que tu te réveille.

-Tu n'était pas obliger. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui te l'a demander si j'était dans le coma.

-Je l'ai fait parce que…

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime ! Mais on dirait que tu ne ressent pas la même chose envers moi !

Puis elle partit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêter et les regardaient l'air incrédule. Maintenant ils observaient Harry planter là qui ne savait pas quoi faire et qui essayait de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il était heureux, mais en même temps triste qu'elle pensait qu'il la détestait. Pourtant il l'aimait de tout son cœur… Peut-être qu'il avait été désagréable avec elle sans qu'il s'en rendre compte et l'avait blesser.

-Harry , dit Hermione. Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Mais vas lui parler ! Si tu n'y vas pas tu risque de le regretter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux être tellement stupide ! Elle est amoureuse de toi à la folie. Et je crois que toi aussi. Harry est-ce que tu l'aime oui ou non ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Alors va vite lui parler avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Il partit en courant en direction du château. Il était sûr qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait perdu sa seule chance de lui avouer son amour qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Il finit par la rattraper dans la Salle Commune juste après le portraits de la Grosse Dame. Elle était dos à lui et marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier qui menait vers les dortoirs. Il la prit par le bras et la retourna pour lui la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle laissa son regard au sol. Au simple contact de la main de Harry sur son corps lui avait donner des frissons.

-Laisse moi tranquille, dit-elle toujours en pleurant. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais alors c'est inutile de me le répéter. C'est assez humiliant comme ça ! Et maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Et lâche mon bras !

Tout le monde dans la salle commune avait leurs yeux poser sur eux et les regardaient sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cela gêna énormément Harry alors il voulu régler ça au plus vite.

-Ginny, murmura t-il à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que je ne t'aimais pas ? Je veux juste te dire que tu te trompe sur toute la ligne.

-Quoi ?

Ne lâchant toujours pas son bras, il l'entraîna dans le dortoir des garçons pour lui parler en priver parce qu'il n'aimait pas de voir tout ces regards poser sur eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'amène ici , demanda-t-elle.

-Vient t'assoire.

Ils s'assirent sur lit. Ginny prit le soin de s'assoire à l'autre bout. Cela l'intimidait de se trouver dans un lit en compagnie de Harry. Il remarqua son attitude mais il ne voulu pas y prêter attention.

-Bon… Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu as tord.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi continuer stp…, coupa Harry qui avait rassembler tout son courage pour lui dire se qu'il avait à dire. Je voulais te dire que tu avait tord de penser que je ne t'aimais pas et que je ressentais tout le contraire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Je t'aime Ginny.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux et long baiser. Ginny avait le cœur qui sautait de joie. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle rêvait de ce moment. Jamais dans sa vie elle aurait cru que Harry Potter aime une fille aussi simple que elle. Harry lui se sentait enfin comme un garçon ordinaire qui vivait une adolescence normale avec des amis et une vie amoureuse comme tout les jeunes de son âge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux d'un roux flamboyant. Quand il l'avait aperçut cet été pour la première fois, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver à elle et de vouloir la toucher et maintenant il pouvait le faire et ça remplissait son cœur de joie. À la fin de ce délicieux baiser, c'est Ginny qui parla en premier.

-Wow , dit-elle.

-Mais maintenant comment allons nous annoncer la nouvelle à Ron , demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie sans qu'il intervienne toujours. De toute façon il va sûrement faire une exception vu que c'est toi !

-Je ne crois pas… Mais peut-être que tu as raison.

-Harry de toute façon il sort bien avec Hermione lui ! Pourquoi nous aurions pas le droit ?

-Tu as bien raison. Alors qui va l'annoncer ?

-Peut-être que se serait mieux si s'est toi qui lui dit ?

-Il va me casser la figure !

-Il ne te ferait jamais ça !

-Pour te protéger il serait même prêt à me frapper.

-Alors je vais lui jeter un sort de Chauve-Furie s'il te fait quoi que ce soit !

Et ils rirent en se souvenant tout les gens qui avaient subis les excellent sort de Chauve-Furie de Ginny. Après quelques minutes, ils redescendirent dans la Salle Commune et ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione avec les autres. Harry était sûr que s'était elle qui lui avait dit de les laisser tranquille. Quand Ron les aperçurent descendre l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, il se rua vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en haut tout les deux dans le dortoir , demanda-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

-Et bien Ron… Je… Nous… Et bien… Euh…

-Ben allez dit le , s'impatienta Ron.

-Nous…

-Laisse faire je vais lui dire moi , dit Ginny qui commençait à perdre patience. Bon Ron que tu le veuille ou non, moi et Harry sortons ensemble. Voilà !

Il les regardèrent l'air ahurit.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu faisait à ma sœur ?

-Il m'a embrasser s'est tout , dit Ginny. Aller vient Harry ont va aller s'assoire prêt du feu.

Il alla s'assoire auprès de Ginny et Ron auprès d'Hermione. Il se sentait mal alaise car Ron ne cessait de les regarder comme pour les espionner. Ginny se colla contre lui mais il ne fit rien de peur de voir la réaction de Ron, mais celui ci arracha son regard de sur eux le posa sur Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent l'air surpris par la réaction de Ron. Peut-être était-ce le fait de sortir avec Hermione qui lui ai fait prendre de la maturité et que maintenant il les comprenaient. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il s'endormit devant le feu qui crépitait collé contre Ginny sentant son souffle dans son cou lui indiquant que elle aussi s'était endormie.


	6. Une autre sinistre nuit

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla toujours sur le divan dans la salle commune au côté de Ginny qui elle était encore endormie. Il ne restait que des braises dans le feu et le ciel était rouge signe que le soleil était entrain de se lever. Harry se dit alors qu'il devait être encore tôt. Il essaya de bouger mais Ginny grogna dans son sommeil alors il décida de la réveiller.

-Ginny, dit-il en lui secouant l'épaule. Ginny !

-… quesstufaitlà…

-Quoi ? Ben je te réveille ! Pouquoi ?

-Comment as-tu fais pour monter dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Ginny ouvre tes yeux nous sommes encore dans la salle commune !

-Hein , dit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux. Où sont les autres ? Quelle heure

est-il ?

-Nous sommes le matin et les autres dorment encore.

-Et pourquoi ils nous ont pas réveiller ?

-Je n'en sait rien ! Tandis que nous sommes réveillés, on pourraient se préparer et aller déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Bonne idée. On a qu'a se rejoindre ici quand nous allons être prêt !

Et ils montèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller se changer pour commencer la journée. Harry prit soin de ne réveiller personne et il redescendit dans la salle commune où il attendit Ginny qui descendit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi splendide. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait personne alors ils commencèrent tranquillement à prend leur petit déjeuner et au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, le monde commençait à rentrer. Après quelques minutes, se fut Ron et Hermione qui rentrèrent main dans la main et vinrent s'assoirent après d'eux. Harry ressentait qu'il y avait comme un malaise entre lui et Ron. Quand il était rentrer dans la Grande Salle, il ne l'avait presque pas regarder et maintenant il ne parlait qu'a Hermione et Ginny. Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant cela et il se promis de lui parler après le cour de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait lieu dans à peine 5 minutes.

-Nous ferions bien d'y aller, annonça Hermione en regardant sa montre. Le cour commence dans 5 minutes. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que nous somme entrain d'apprendre dans le cour de défense contre les forces du mal , demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas été à aucun cour depuis le début de l'année.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as complètement raison ! Oh non…

-Quoi ?

-Rogue va être furieux !

-Boff… Je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence avec d'habitude.

-Ah au fait nous apprenons les sorts informulés. Il faut jeter un sort sans dire la formule tout haut. Il faut que tu pense très fort à ce que tu veux jeter. Ça prend beaucoup de concentration. C'est très difficile. Allons-y pour ne pas être en retard !

Et ils partirent tous au cour de défense contre les force du mal et Ginny à celui de sortilèges. Au troisième étage, Ginny embrassa Harry avant de partir de son côté pour aller à son cour. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe Rogue les regardait avec un regard mauvais.

-Tient tient…, dit-il. Monsieur Potter et ses deux acolytes. Comme toutes les années vous voulez vous faire remarquer. Et cette fois c'est en apparaissant après un mois de cours manquer et en plus en arrivant le dernier dans la classe pour vous pavaner devant tout le monde.

Harry se retint pour ne pas lui foutre son poing à la figure. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en ne cillant pas une seconde.

-Asseyez vous Potter, ordonna-t-il. Et maintenant passons à notre cour de Défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis le début de l'année nous pratiquons les sorts informulés pour que l'ennemi ne sache pas quels sont vos intentions et vous donner quelque secondes d'avance sur votre adversaire. Et maintenant faites vos équipes habituelles que nous prenons depuis le début de l'année.

Tout le monde se plaça comme prévu avec leur partenaire et il ne restait plus que Harry.

-Ne restez pas planter là, dit-t-il après quelque minutes en s'adressant à la classe. Battez vous ! Et vous Potter vous êtes un vrai embarra depuis que vous êtes entrer dans cette classe, dit-il l'air mauvais en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Comme d'habitude vous voulez faire votre intéressant comme votre imbécile de père !

Harry bouillait à l'intérieur. Il détestait quand Rogue insultait ses parents.

-Espérons, continua-t-il en le regardant toujours avec ce regard de haine, que vous allez être aussi intelligent que votre bécasse de mère pour rattraper vos camarades ! Mais de toute façon la sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin va sûrement vous aider !

Tout se passa comme l'éclair. La manche de la robe de Rogue avait prit en feu et maintenant la flamme se rependait partout sur son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur Rogue et avait tellement imaginer entrain de le brûler, qu'il avait réussi a créer un sortilège informulé.

-Harry ,cria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu viens de faire prendre en feu un professeur ?

-_Non _, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte !

-Tu vas avoir de graves ennuis !

-POTTER ,cria Rogue qui venait de réussir de s'éteindre car personne lui était venu en aide. Dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement !

Et il l'entraîna hors de la classe et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Pendant le temps qu'ils marchaient, Harry fulminait toujours en repensant à ce que Rogue avait oser dire à propos de ses parents mais il était quand même inquiet de se qui pourrait bien lui arriver.

-_Réglisse mordeuse !_

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore et son estomac se serra. Rogue cogna à la porte et quand elle s'ouvrit, c'est lui qui parla le premier.

-Professeur ! Ce petit insolent a mit le feu à ma robe de sorcier ! Il doit avoir une grave punition !

-Calmez-vous Severus, dit Dumbledore très calme. Harry explique-moi se qui s'est passer.

-Il m'a insulter en disant des grossièretés sur mes parents, expliqua-t-il en colère.

-Mensonges, cria Rogue.

-C'EST VOUS L'ESPÈCE DE SAL MENTEUR !

-Voyons calmez-vous enfin , dit Dumbledore un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

-Je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sévèrement puni , cria Rogue.

-Severus si vous ne vous calmez pas, c'est vous que je vais renvoyer !

-Vous allez me renvoyer , demanda Harry apeuré.

-Bien sur que non, mais il va falloir te punir bien entendu.

Harry fut soulagé malgré le fait qu'il va avoir une punition.

-Quoi , s'indigna Rogue. Juste de moi il serait renvoyé sur le champ pour avoir commit un tel acte.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui décide alors ce garçon ne sera pas renvoyé. Et maintenant laissez nous un instant je voudrais parler seul à seul à Harry.

Et il sortit du bureau, non sans broncher, et referma la porte laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore.

-Assied-toi Harry, et c'est se qu'il fit. Bon maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'explique en détail ce qui s'est passer dans le cour du professeur Rogue.

Alors Harry raconta tout depuis le tout début jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque que son récit fut terminé, il attendit que Dumbledore dise quelque chose.

-Il va falloir que j'aie une conversation avec le professeur Rogue pour lui raconter ton récit et lui demander des explications, mais quant à toi je te recommande fortement d'apprendre à contrôler tes émotions car elles peuvent t'être fatales un jour.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui disait ça, mais pour une raison que Harry ignorait, il n'en prêtait pas beaucoup attention. Il ne voyait pas comment ses émotions puissent nuire à vaincre Voldemort.

-As-tu quelque chose à ajouter Harry ?

-Non monsieur, répondit-il.

-Alors vas à tes cours !

-Et ma punition ?

-Tu en veux une ?

-Non !

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait nécessaire de t'en donner une !

Harry sortit du bureau très content d'avoir aucune conséquence et il restait environ 10 minutes avant que son prochain cour commence alors il se rendit à la salle commune pour y retrouver Ginny, Hermione et pouvoir mettre les choses en place avec Ron. Lorsqu'il passa le cadre de la grosse dame, Hermione se rua sur Harry suivit de près par Ginny suivit par Ron qui lui resta un peu plus en retrait.

-Ah par Merlin Harry tu es là , dit Hermione qui avait l'air de s'être fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Et as-tu une retenue ou quelque chose de plus grave ! Ah non tu es renvoyer de l'école !

-Du calme Hermione , dit-il avec un sourire au lèvre en la voyant ainsi. J'ai tout raconter à Dumbledore et il ne me donnera pas même une petite retenue ou des lignes à écrire ! Mais je crois qu'il est en colère contre Rogue par exemple.

-Oh Harry tu nous as fait tous peur ! Tout le monde croyait que tu allait te faire renvoyer de l'école !

-Je vois cela !

-Hermione m'a tout raconter, dit Ginny avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bien jouer ! Et en plus tu n'as pas eu la moindre conséquence !

-Merci ! Mais attend moi, je veux parler à Ron une minute.

Et il passa devant les deux filles pour aller rejoindre Ron.

-Ron je voulais juste te demander quelque chose, demanda Harry mal alaise. Et bien… Heu… Je voulais savoir si le fait que je sorte avec Ginny nuise à notre amitié ?

-Quoi ? Heu… Bien sur que non vieux , dit Ron beaucoup plus souriant cette fois-ci.

Harry savait que le fait qu'il sort avec sa sœur lui fasse un petit quelque chose mais le plus important c'est que leur amitié n'était pas en jeu. Le cœur léger et plus heureux, Harry partit à son cour de métamorphose en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils commençaient la métamorphose humaine et le cour fut très difficile et Harry se fit critiquer sévèrement par le professeur McGonagall.

-Non mais elle est folle cette vielle picouille de croire que nous allons réussir la métamorphose humaine du premier coup , dit Ron en sortant du cour l'air morose. Il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois le sortilège.

-Ron je suis sûre que tu vas réussir, dit Hermione en essayant de l'encourager. Il te faut seulement un peu plus de pratique. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir réussi. Regarde Harry lui non plus n'a pas réussi.

-Oui mais lui au moins a réussi à changer ses cheveux de couleur…

-Ron ce n'est même pas ça qu'il fallait faire aujourd'hui, se défendit Harry en essayant de remonter un peu plus le moral de Ron. J'ai eu l'air complètement stupide !

-Oui toi au moins tu ne t'es pas fait ridiculiser , ajouta Hermione.

-N'en met pas trop quant même , s'indigna Harry.

-Chut ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de lui remonter le moral , chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

-Moi aussi je te ferais remarquer !

-Ron tu n'es pas nul du tout, continua Hermione comme si Harry n'aurait rien dit.

-Oui mais toi c'est facile à dire tu réussis toujours du premier coup, affirma Ron.

-Pas toujours…, dit-elle en rougissant, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand quelqu'un lui disait un compliment. Peu importe vient on va aller manger quelque chose. Ça va te remonter le moral !

Et ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui les attendait en leur guettant une place.

-Salut Ginny, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue et en s'assoyant à côté d'elle. Comment a été ton cour ?

-Boff Rogue n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous allons tous échouer nos BUSE et tout son charabia habituel. Et toi ? Tu as une drôle de couleur de cheveux… On dirait que tu as des mèches bleues foncées !

-C'est très probable… En métamorphose j'ai mis mes cheveux bleus et nous étions supposés de transformer une partie de notre corps en autre chose. J'ai eu l'air idiot et en plus le contre sort à presque pas marcher… Le professeur McGonnagall a dit que ma couleur naturelle devrait revenir à la normal au plus tard dans deux jours.

-Je trouve ça jolie , dit Ginny en ricanant. Ça te donne du style !

-Si tu trouve ça si jolie… Je pourrais faire de même avec les tient mais les mettre vert ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

-Non je veux pas avoir l'air idiote comme toi !

Et il continuèrent de se moquer jusqu'à se qu'ils soient tous obliger d'aller à leur cours.

La journée fut très dure pour tous et à la fin de celle-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune l'air exténué. Collé contre Ginny auprès du feu, Harry repensait à la promesse qu'il s'était fait et il était toujours déterminé à prouver qu'il existait bel et bien un cimetière dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

À 21h00, il fit semblant comme tous les autres d'aller se coucher mais vers minuit il prit sa baguette, la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cacher en dessous de son oreiller. En prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, Harry descendit dans la salle commune et enfila sa cape avant de traverser le portrait de la grosse dame. Dans les corridors, il y avait quelques surveillants de nuit mais Harry réussit facilement à les éviter pour finalement traverser les immense portes du hall d'entré. Harry frissonna au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau et il regretta de ne pas avoir mit sa cape et son foulard. Il avança en direction de la forêt quand une voix l'interpella.

-Tu rodes encore dans le coin Potter ?

-Quoi , dit Harry en se retournant et il aperçut Malfoy bien droit avec sa baguette dans sa main.

Il était là tapis dans l'ombre, seul le vent indiquait sa présence en faisait virevolter ses cheveux blond et sa cape noir comme son cœur. Son regard d'acier poser sur lui et son sourire machiavélique ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait de marbre, mais le mouvement de ses paupières étaient le seul signe de vie. Le vent sifflait si fort qu'il produisait un bruit inquiétant dans les arbres derrière lui, le craquement des branches causées par un petit animal nocturne et le hululement des hiboux résonnaient dans la nuit. Dans cette agitation, deux âmes restaient là à se regarder droit dans les yeux, jusqu'a se que l'un des deux ose parler.

-Et bien c'est pas la première fois que tu te promène dans le parc aussi tard la nuit. N'ai-je pas raison ?

-Mais comment…, mais il s'interrompit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était vraiment fait jeter un sort ? Mais est-ce que… _Toi !_

-Oui en effet Potty. Mais tout cela n'a pas marcher comme je voulais mais l'important c'est que tu as souffert il paraît !

Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Du moment où il fit un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe et un flot de sang s'y répandit rapidement. Sa plaie lui brûlait énormément et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur.

-Sa fait mal n'est-ce pas hein Potter. Et maintenant tu vas mourir au bout de ton sang… Quel malheureux destin pour le célèbre Harry…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car sur le visage de Malfoy apparue une profonde entaille sur sa joue se qui changea soudain son visage plein de haine par de la surprise, mais ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Il passa sa main sur son visage et regarda le sang qui s'y trouvait...

-Bien jouer Potter. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'abattre. Mon sortilège t'a beaucoup affaiblit… Tu pers beaucoup de sang… Ça serais lâche de te jeter un sortilège pendant que tu es à terre en se moment… Mais vu que c'est toi… _Endoloris !_

La même douleur intense que Harry avait ressentit deux fois auparavant se répandit dans son corps. Il se retint de ne pas crier pour ne pas le satisfaire encore plus car celui-ci avait du plaisir à le voir se tortiller au sol. Soudain, plus rien. Il ne bougeait plus. Il paraissait mort. Son agresseur arrêta de le torturer après quelques secondes. Il alla lui donner un coup de pied dans les cotes et Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil et il ne semblait même pas respirer.

-Adieu Potter.

Aussitôt qui lui tourna le dos, Harry le stupéfixia et il tomba au sol face contre terre.

Maintenant que Malfoy étais hors de danger, Harry se sentait le cœur battre à plein régime il se calma, prit une grande inspiration et regarda l'étendu des dégât. Sa jambe était dans un sal état et elle était parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ne sera pas capable de marcher jusqu'au château dans la noirceur de la nuit. Avec horreur Harry remarqua une tache beaucoup plus sombre se répandre autour de lui, sa vision diminuais également et il avait la nausée. Il fit un lumos et ses craintes s'avérèrent vrai. Il y avait une véritable marre de sang autour de lui et sa jambe était rougeâtre. Le vent froid lui procura une douleur intense comme s'il se l'a faisait lacérer. Il devait rentrer à l'intérieur au plus vite. Pour arrêter l'hémorragie, Harry déchira un pan de sa robe pour se faire un garrot. Il craignait qu'il puisse marcher pour se rendre au château et ses craintes furent confirmées car en effet quand il voulu mettre sa jambe au sol, on aurait dit que des lames chauffées à blanc l'avait traversées de bord en bord. Le hululement d'un hibou coupa sèche soudainement... Trop même… Harry se retourna et vit quelque une ombre passer dans la forêt interdite. Tout était silencieux… Il sentait comme une présence. Il se retourna et aperçu une ombre passer d'arbre en arbre et s'arrêta soudainement... Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement… Seulement le vent qui soufflait dans ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, il aperçu dans des buisson deux yeux jaunes comme des lumières qui venait soudainement d'apparaître. Harry ne bougea plus... Ils disparurent. À nouveaux il n'y avait plus rien, aucun son, aucun mouvement.

Puis soudain, une énorme bête, presque aussi grosse qu'un ours, aux crocs énormes, à la bave dégoulinant jusqu'au sol, le poil mal peigné et épais, les griffes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs et son grognement qui résonnait dans la tête de Harry comme si tout l'univers basculais soudain dans une terreur qu'il ne pouvait fuir, sortit de la noirceur de la forêt. Le loup-garou assoiffé de sang se rapprochait de plus en plus et sans espoir Harry tenta de s'enfuir, mais sa jambe lui causait de gros problèmes. L'odeur du sang attirait l'animal. Le loup-garou s'arrêta là où Harry avait été atteint par le sort de Malfoy. S'étais à cet endroit précis qu'il y avait une marre de liquide rouge. Avec horreur, il vit la bête licher le sang répandus au sol... Il leva ses yeux dorés et fixa Harry d'un regard avide, la gueule pleine de sang. Avec un dernier effort, il tenta de partir mais sa blessure se déchira et il tomba tête première au sol tellement s'était douloureux. La bête assoiffée de chair fraîche se rapprocha de plus en plus de sa plaie mais avec son autre jambe, il lui donna un violent coup de pied sur le museau. La bête recula par la douleur, mais cela l'avait rendue encore plus furieuse. Elle avançait la gueule grande ouverte avec l'intention de le mordre. Harry essaya de le stupéfixier mais les sorts rebondissaient sur sa poitrine. Il était fichu. Le loup-garou était maintenant si proche que Harry pouvait sentir son haleine nauséabonde. Il ferma les yeux attendant la douleur de la morsure, mais un puissant coup de vent passa devant lui alors il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait fait ça.

Un peu plus loin près de Malfoy toujours inconscient, deux loups-garous se battait sauvagement. Ils se donnaient de vilains coups de pattes et l'un d'eux mordit le coup de son adversaire. Les loups-garous étaient couverts de sang et il y en avait partout autour d'eux. Un des deux se fit mordre la cuisse et des lambeaux de chairs pendaient. La bête blessée lâcha un beuglement féroce qui résonna dans la nuit silencieuse. Pendant leurs combat, l'un d'eux écrasa le bras de Malfoy qui fit un craquement sonore. Harry pensa qu'il serait mieux de le tasser de là, mais il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait fait et il laissa tomber. Quand il fut sûre que les deux bêtes étaient trop occupées à se battre pour lui prêter attention, Harry en profita pour quitter les lieux. Il essaya d'avancer le plus vite possible mais sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal et il ne voulait pas que la plaie s'agrandisse encore plus. Sans se retourner, Harry boita jusqu'au château et parvient à traverser les immense portes pour chercher un surveillant de nuit qui pourrait l'aider. Après avoir tourner le coin d'un couloir, il se fit interpeller.

-Monsieur Potter , cria Rogue avec fureur. Encore à traîner…

-Professeur ! Vous devez m'aider , dit Harry en panique. Il ne voulait pas que se soit lui mais s'était la première personne qu'il avait trouver alors il n'avait pas le choix.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me donner des ordres Potter !

-Mais s'est urgent ! Il faut que le professeur Dumbledore soit avertit !

-Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de vos niaiseries stupides !

-ALLEZ LE CHERCHER PAUVRE NUL ! IL Y A DEUX LOUPS-GAROUS DANS LE PARC ET MALFOY RISQUE DE SE FAIRE PIÉTINER MÊME SI ÇA M'EST ÉGUALE !

-NE ME PARLER PAS SUR CE TON PETIT INSOLENT , cria Rogue en sortant sa baguette. JE CROIS QUE VOUS ALLEZ TROP LOIN !

-AH OUAIS , cria Harry en sortant la sienne aussi.

Ils se regardaient droits dans les yeux chacun la baguette pointée sur l'autre, mais avant qu'ils aient pu jeter le moindre sort, deux personnes arrivèrent derrière eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

-Professeur, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers Dumbledore. Il faut vite que vous veniez voir !

-Potter vous êtes blessé et couvert de sang , s'exclama McGonnagall. Allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement !

-Mais…

-Va à l'infirmerie Harry, dit Dumbledore. Dit moi juste qu'es-ce qui se passe.

-Il y a deux loups-garou dans le parc monsieur et…

-As-tu été mordu , demanda Dumbledore avec panique.

-Non.

-Et où exactement dans le parc ?

-Près de la forêt.

-Allons-y. Et toi Harry va à l'infirmerie.

Soudainement, alors que Dumbledore allait partir en direction du parc avec les autres, il entendit comme un bruit étrange semblable à une masse qui se serait écroulée. Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et aperçut le corps inerte de Harry allongé au sol.

Des murmures résonnaient autour de lui empirant son mal de tête atroce. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé de tout son long dans un grand lit de l'infirmerie et qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il toucha sa jambe blessé et sentit un bandage qui enroulait celle-ci arrêtant ainsi l'hémorragie.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le voix dans le lit voisin, Harry prêta attention à ce qu'ils disait pour savoir pourquoi ces deux personnes devaient se parler à une heure aussi tardive.

-…mais s'était quoi aussi cette idée d'attaquer Potter… Ce n'était pas dans le plan !

-Je m'en fou du plan ! Si je réussi à l'éliminer lui aussi…

-Tu le sais très bien qu'il ne veux pas que se soit toi qui le tue ! Il t'a confier une mission alors tu dois la suivre ! Tu as tout foutu en l'air !

-Je n'ai rien foutu en l'air ! J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer…

-Mais combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut éliminer !

-Mais je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Fenrir aurait pu finir le travail…

-Fenrir à été gravement blesser. Et c'est toi qui était sensé lui montrer comment s'y rendre pour faire ce qui fallait. Si tu n'aurait pas perdu ton temps à te battre tout aurait pu se dérouler autrement !

-Mais il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen plus discret pour le prochain essaie ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Écoute ce qu'il te dit ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Et l'homme sortit de l'infirmerie en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il y avait des milliers de question qui trottaient dans la tête des Harry. Quel était le plan en question et qui Malfoy était supposé avoir attaquer si ce n'était pas lui ? Quelqu'un était la cible d'un meurtre ! L'école n'était plus aussi sûr qu'auparavant et il y avait un élève ou un professeur en danger. Malfoy était-il la source du danger ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était endormit et fit plusieurs rêves mouvementés où l'école était en feu et des centaines de mangemorts qui attaquent l'école en tuant des élèves sur leurs passage.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit réveiller par une douleur atroce. Sa jambe blessée lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle élançait et Harry craignait qu'il y aie une infection. Mrs Pomfresh arriva en entendant ses gémissements.

-Votre jambe fait encore mal Potter ?

-Oui.

-Je vais enlever votre bandage pour voir qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Elle déroula le bandage précautionneusement et découvrit que la plaie n'était toujours pas refermée.

-C'est bien ce que je craignait, dit-elle.

-Quoi madame , demanda-t-il.

-Le sortilège que vous vous êtes fait jeter a laisser comme un poison qui empêche la blessure de se refermer.

-Dites moi que vous allez être capable de faire quelque chose…

-Oui je le peux Potter, mais ça va êtres un peu douloureux. Ça risque de brûler et de picoter durant la guérison.

-Peut importe.

-De toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Attendez-moi je vais allez chercher ce qu'il faut.

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec une grosse bouteille qui contenait un liquide transparent à l'intérieur. Elle en versa une bonne quantité sur un linge qu'elle passa sur la plaie.

-AAARRGGGHH , cria Harry sous la douleur.

-Je vous avais avertit , dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Ça faisait tellement mal que Harry avait les larmes au yeux. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de fourmis en feu couraient sur sa jambe avec des aiguilles à la place des pattes. Par la suite, elle appliqua une sorte de pâte verte et visqueuse.

-Ouach ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est dégoûtant !

-C'est pour absorber le poison qui empêche de fermer la plaie et ensuite elle va se refermer par elle-même, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais avec une pointe d'impatience. Et arrêter de faire le bébé !

-Je ne fais pas le bébé , dit Harry insulté.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle mit un nouveau pansement par dessus la glue verte et partit dans son bureau. Harry se retourna en direction du lit où était Malfoy et il se rendit vite compte que celui-ci était déjà partit. Cela avait-il un lien avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'homme la nuit

dernière ?

-HARRY , cria Hermione en entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie suivit par Ginny et Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Nous étions inquiets pour

toi ! Cela fait deux fois que tu nous fais ça !

-Mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Calme toi , dit Harry un peu plus fort qu'elle. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui est arriver.

-Mais non tu as juste faillit perdre ta jambe, te vider de sang et te faire mordre par un loup-garou !

-Hermione laisse le tranquille , dit Ron. Hé vieux comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va merci , dit Harry soulagé qu'il ai intervenu.

-Pourquoi tu t'en va toujours le soir sans nous avertir , dit Ginny les yeux toujours rougie. Apparemment, elle avait pleurer il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourquoi tu nous le dit jamais ?

-Parce que sinon vous ne me laisseriez jamais partir !

-Avec raison , dit-elle entêtée. Tu vois aussi à chaque fois que tu sors seul tu reviens en danger de mort !

Ses yeux recommencèrent à se remplirent d'eau. En la voyant ainsi, Harry se sentit coupable.

-Je suis désoler, dit Harry la mine basse. Je le referai plus je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

-Bien oui je te pardonne , dit-elle en allant dans ses bras après un petit moment de réflexion.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos de Malfoy., continua Harry d'un air sérieux.

-Quoi , demandèrent-il à l'unisson.

Il leur raconta en détail toute la conversation qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière entre Malfoy et un autre homme que Harry ignorait l'identité. Lorsqu'il eut finit son récit, tout le monde resta silencieux. Voulant briser ce silence, Hermione demanda:

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je n'en sais rien., dit-il. Mais je crois que nous devons à présent ne plus prendre Malfoy à la légère.

-Tu parles comme s'il était dangereux , ricana Ron.

-C'est quant même lui qui m'a attaquer l'autre nuit et il ne faut pas oublier que son père est un mangemort., répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas du tout le goût de rire à propos de ce sujet. Il doit avoir beaucoup de contacts avec les amis de son père maintenant qu'il est en prison à Azkaban.

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu crois que Malfoy est un mangemort , dit Ron qui prenait un peu trop la chose à la légère pensa Harry.

-Il y a de fortes chances. S'il ne l'est pas il a des contacts avec Voldemort.

-Mais ils n'ont jamais mentionner que c'était Tu-Sais-Qui qui lui a donner cette « mission ».

-Qui tu veux que se soit d'autre ? Il y a t'il tant de gens qui veut me tuer ?

-Ron moi je crois que Harry a raison, dit Ginny toujours collé aux côtés de Harry. Ce qui est arriver l'autre jour n'est pas le fruit du hasard même s'il n'était pas la cible du plan. Une attaque se prépare à Poudlard et quelqu'un est en danger. Nous devons faire très attention maintenant.

-Ginny a raison Ron, ajouta Hermione. C'est sérieux. Ne fais pas l'idiot je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi.

-Ah d'accord, se résigna Ron. Je ne prendrai pas ça à la légère.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Mrs.Pomfresh vint lui enlever ses bandages pour voir si tout était correct. Elle enleva la pâte verte, qui maintenant était rendue brune après avoir aspirer tout le poison, et découvrit que la plaie était guérie.

-Génial , s'exclama Harry. Et maintenant est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

-Oui vous pouvez , répondit Mrs.Pomfresh. Mais je ne veux plus vous revoir ici , continua t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Tout les trois rirent et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Je meurs de faim , dit Harry.

-Moi aussi , répondit Ron.

-Allons manger un bon repas dans la Grande Salle, proposa Hermione.

-Volontiers , dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Ils y entrèrent tous et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors où Harry se fit accueillir chaleureusement par ses camarades. Par curiosité, Harry jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards et il remarqua que Malfoy n'était pas parmi eux malgré le fait que tout les autres était là.


	7. Escapade nocturne

Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin à 7h00. Au côté de lui, le lit de Harry était vide. Il s'habilla donc et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Hermione et Ginny en pleine conversation.

-Salut les filles , dit-il la voix enrouée.

-Ça me surprend que tu sois déjà debout à cette heure ci , dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Et tu crois que ça me surprend pas moi , se défendit Ron. Ah au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry par hasard ?

-Non, dit Ginny surprise. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi en haut dans le dortoir.

-Et moi je croyais qu'il était avec vous.

-Oh non , s'exclama Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Il me l'avait promit , cria Ginny en sortant en trombe de la salle commune.

-Ginny attend , cria Hermione en courrant derrière elle suivit par Ron. Ginny calme toi !

Elle la prit par l'épaule et la retourna. Son visage exprimait la colère et ses yeux étaient bouffis par des larmes naissantes.

-Ginny ne t'emporte pas trop vite , dit Hermione en voulant la calmer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose. Il doit être forcément quelque part.

-Cela fait deux fois que ça arrive , dit Ginny la voix tremblante. Alors il peut avoir encore voulu trouver ce stupide cimetière…

-Mais il t'a promit qu'il ne ferai plus de balade nocturne dangereuse sans t'en parler. Harry n'a jamais trahi personne. Nous allons le chercher tous les trois et nous allons vite nous rendre compte que nous avons paniquer pour rien.

-D'accord, dit Ginny un peu plus rassurée.

Ce n'était que pour la calmer que Hermione avait dit cela car elle-même n'était pas sûre qu'il allait bien. Ils firent un tour dans la Grande Salle pour voir s'il n'était pas seulement aller déjeuner, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry. Par la suite, ils allèrent voir à la bibliothèque, à l'infirmerie et tous les autres endroits qu'il pouvait être , mais rien. À chaque pièce qu'ils sortaient en vain leur causaient un pincement au cœur.

-Allons voir dans le parc, proposa Ron le visage inquiet.

-Bonne idée, dit Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les grandes portes du château. Ils le virent au loin en grande conversation avec Lupin sur le bord du lac.

-Harry , cria Ginny en courant vers lui avec soulagement.

Elle sauta dans es bras et l'embrassa.

-Ginny , dit Harry abasourdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je croyait que tu étais encore sortis sans nous le dire et qu'il t'étais arriver quelque chose ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

-Mais pourquoi je serais sortis sans te le dire alors que je t'avais promis que je ne le ferai plus ? Je ne trahis jamais mes promesses.

-Oh je le sais, mais je suis tellement tendue avec toutes ces guerres ! J'ai tellement peur de perdre un de mes proches…

-Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous trois !

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny je dois vous laisser maintenant, il faut que je fasse la garde ailleurs pour l'ordre, dit Lupin derrière eux. Harry se fut un plaisir de parler avec toi ce matin.

-Ah ce n'est rien, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-On se revoit un de ces jours, dit Lupin en s'en allant en direction des grilles qui mènent à Prés-au-Lard.

-Au revoir , dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils le regardèrent partir au loin, puis ils retournèrent tous les quatre en direction du château pour aller prendre leurs petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc aussi tôt un dimanche matin , demanda Ginny.

-Oh c'est juste que je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors pour ne pas vous déranger je suis sortis dans le parc pour prendre un peu d'air et c'est là que j'ai vu Lupin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était de garde cette nuit là à Poudlard et vu que c'était la pleine lune alors il a prit sa potion Tue-Loup par sécurité. C'est lui qui m'a sauver la vie ce soir là quand il m'a vu en danger. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

-Par chance qu'il était là , lança Hermione.

Ils prirent tous un bon petit déjeuner et après ils furent obliger de faire une tonne de devoirs. Ils décidèrent donc de les faire à l'extérieur sous leurs chêne préféré pour profiter du beau temps. Tout ce passa très bien. Sous l'ombre de cet arbre, ils faisaient tous leurs travaux. Harry et Ginny, collés l'un contre l'autre, travaillaient en silence et à leurs droite Ron et Hermione faisaient de même blottis paisiblement.

Quand ils eurent tous enfin terminé, ils restèrent à l'ombre du grand chêne à parler de tout et de rien.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir Hagrid pour lui parler du cimetière et lui demander d'aller avec lui dans la forêt pour chercher, dit Harry au trois autres.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Harry…, dit Ginny qui aurait voulu qu'il oubli cette histoire de cimetière.

-Je ne cours pas de danger si Hagrid est avec moi , dit Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'ils le protège comme s'il avait 5 ans.

-Ce n'est pas ça Harry…, dit Hermione doucement. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très raisonnable de sortir la nuit avec tous les événements passés.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas , s'emporta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ce cimetière , demanda Ginny.

-Et bien… Heu…, dit Harry mal alaise. Il avait peur qu'ils le prennent encore plus pour un fou s'il disait qu'il avait vu la tombe de ses parents. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, finit-il.

-Pourquoi , demanda Ron.

-Parce que… Parce que j'y ai vu la tombe de mes parents…

-Oh…

-Et j'aimerais que tous ce que j'ai vu soit réel et non le fruit de mon imagination comme vous voulez tant me le faire comprendre…, continua t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça…, dit Hermione très mal alaise. Heu… Nous voulions juste… Nous ne savions pas…

-Non ça va, je comprends.

Et il s'avança en direction du lac et il resta la devant l'eau, immobile. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit à ses parents quand il se trouvait devant leurs tombe. Tout cela semblait tellement réel. Il se sentait coupable de ne jamais avoir demander à Dumbledore où avait eu lieu l'enterrement de ses parents. Il n'aurait pas à se poser des milliers de questions pour savoir si oui ou non il s'était réellement vider le cœur de toutes ses joies et ses peines et tout raconter à ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui et qui faisait un vide au plus profond de lui-même, ses parents.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et aperçut le magnifique visage de Ginny.

-Nous allons y aller avec toi, dit-elle. Ce sera moins dangereux pour tout le monde vu que nous allons être tous ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas la peine…

-Si ! J'insiste , dit-elle déterminée. Nous allons aller parler à Hagrid pour lui demander.

-Il ne voudra pas…

-Arrête d'être négatif. Hagrid n'est pas trop difficile à convaincre.

-Si tu le dis…

Harry savait qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral et de l'aider et il en était très reconnaissant. Il chassa de son esprit toutes ses pensées et retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione en compagnie de Ginny. Ils remontèrent en direction de la cabane à Hagrid pour essayer d'aller le convaincre à aller dans la forêt interdite ce soir. Arrivés tous devant la porte, Ron frappa. Elle s'ouvrit et l'immense silhouette de Hagrid apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite , dit-il apparemment très heureux de les voir. Entrez ! Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Du thé s.v.p, répondit Hermione.

-Alors, en quoi me vaut votre visite , demanda Hagrid en préparant le thé dans des tasses aussi grosse que des sauts.

-Harry avait quelque chose à vous demander, hésita Hermione.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?

-Heu… Et bien… Je voudrais savoir si…

-Oui ?

-Si vous ne pourriez pas nous accompagner cette nuit dans la forêt interdite pour chercher le cimetière…

-HARRY C'EST TOTALLEMNT IRRESPONSABLE DE TA PARS , cria Hagrid. APRÈS TOUS CE QUI T'ES ARRIVER QUAND TU SORTAIS LA NUIT, TU OSES ENCORE T'AVENTURER DEHORS CETTE NUIT ET EN PLUS DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE ! ET VOUS, VOUS LE LAISSEZ FAIRE !

-Laisser-nous vous expliquer…, supplia Ginny.

-Peut importe ce que vous aller dire, rien ne me fera changer d'idée , continua t-il d'une voix forte.

-Mais c'est important pour moi, dit Harry qui se sentait coupable et mal alaise.

-Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ce cimetière ? C'est plus important pour toi que de rester en vie ?

-J'y ai vu la tombe de mes parents… dit-il rapidement.

-ET AUSSI… Oh…

Son humeur avait rapidement changée. Son visage avait passée de la colère à la sympathie.

-Harry je suis désoler, s'excusa Hagrid avec de grosses larmes qui tombaient dans sa barbe hirsute. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cela à autant d'importance… Je vais y aller avec toi.

-Merci Hagrid, dit Harry très reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien. Allez maintenant oust je dois tous préparer pour ce soir. Revenez ce soir à minuit je vous attendrai.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard surpris. Il n'était que 4h00 de l'après-midi et leur rendez-vous était seulement à minuit. Ils firent aucune remarque et sortirent sans dire le moindre mot.

Ils remontèrent en direction du château pour aller souper. Harry se demandait pourquoi Hagrid était-il autant chagriné par la mention de ses parents. Il savait qu'il les avait toujours beaucoup aimer, mais jamais jusqu'à réagir à ce point. Harry se dit qu'il devait s'en faire pour rien et que s'était normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

Après un bon repas copieux, ils allèrent dans la salle commune en attendant la nuit pour ce rendre à leur rendez-vous. Lorsque 10h00 arriva, tous les quatre montèrent dans leur dortoir pour faire semblant de dormir et pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur par la suite.

Minuit sonna et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se levèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune sans faire le moindre bruit.

-Êtes-vous prêt , chuchota Harry.

-Oui, dirent les trois autres.

Se mettre en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité ne fut pas une tâche facile. Quand ils étaient trois ça pouvait aller mais à quatre s'était presque impossible. Hermione se fit piler sur le pied trois fois par Ron, Harry se fit frapper au visage par Ginny et on voyait toujours leurs chevilles.

-Ron baisse toi , chuchota Ginny en colère contre Ron.

-Mais je ne peux pas me pencher plus !

-On va nous voir à cause de toi !

-Chut , fit Harry.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer péniblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les grandes portes.

-Espérons que la voie est libre, dit Ron inquiet.

Ils poussèrent les portes et ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur les figeas sur place. Du sang, des cris, des cadavres, des blessés, des mangemorts, du feu… Harry prit son courage à deux mains, enleva la cape d'invisibilité de sur ses épaules et courut pour aller se battre pour aider les autres. Il évita quelques sortilèges de justesse en plongeant et en zigzagant. Au loin il aperçut le corps allongé de Neville. Il ignorait s'il était sans vie, blessé ou encore inconscient donc il accéléra.

-HARRY ATTENTION , cria Ginny plus loin. Son cris était si fort et soudain, qu'il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et reçut un éclair vert directement dans la poitrine.

-HARRY , cria désespérément Ron. HARRY !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur dans son lit dans le dortoir de la salle commune. Ron arrêta soudainement de le secouer. Ginny et Hermione étaient à ses côtés et elles paraissaient inquiète.

-Harry , s'exclama Ron. Bon sang ! Tu m'as fais peur vieux.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?

-Tu t'es assoupis. Et je crois que tu as fais un mauvais rêve, parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de bouger.

-Alors nous ne sommes pas encore sortis ?

-Non, dit Hermione. Pourquoi ? À quoi as-tu rêver ?

-Rien, mentit Harry qui ne voulais pas les inquiéter pour rien.

-Bon alors allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

À la grande surprise de tous, Neville, Seamus et Dean ne s'étaient même pas réveillés. Comme Harry le craignait, tous se passa exactement comme dans son rêve. Hermione se fit piler sur le pied trois fois par Ron et Harry se fit frapper au visage par Ginny. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes, comme dans son rêve.

-Espérons que la voie est libre, dit Ron inquiet.

Cela fit comme un pincement au cœur de Harry. Tout était si pareil qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas véritablement une bataille à l'extérieur. Il resta figé là à regarder la porte l'air anxieux.

-Harry pourquoi tu n'avances pas , demanda Hermione.

-Sortez vos baguettes, dit-il comme réponse.

-Pourquoi , demanda cette fois-ci Ginny.

-Par simple précaution, répondit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais tout était calme à l'extérieur. On entendait seulement les arbres qui se balançait sous le vent.

-La voie est libre, dit Harry en recommençant à respirer. Nous pouvons y aller.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid sans avoir le moindre ennui. Il les attendait déjà devant avec son arbalète à la main. Ils retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité et Harry la glissa dans son sac.

-Ah vous voilà vous trois , s'exclama Hagrid.

-Nous sommes désolés pour notre retard, s'excusa Harry.

-Oh ce n'est pas très grave. Êtes-vous prêt ?

-Oui, dirent-ils nerveusement.

-Alors allons-y ! Harry prend les devant vu que c'est toi qui sais le chemin. Je vais me placer juste derrière toi pour te protéger et les autres vous allez me suivre.

Harry prit les devant comme prévu avec derrière lui, Hagrid ensuite Ron qui était suivit de près par Hermione et finalement Ginny. À l'entrée de la forêt, Harry hésita un moment. Regardant les immenses arbres sombres, le vent sifflant entre le feuille très hautes. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste dans le chemin comme dans son rêve, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait fait ça avait rien donner et c'étais évident qu'il ne trouverait rien par là. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres par sa faute.

-Ça va Harry , demanda Hagrid.

-Ça va, répondit-il.

Il décida donc de tourner à droite et sortit ainsi du chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres obscur et profondeurs de la forêt.

-Harry, dit Hermione doucement. Heu... La dernière fois nous étions aller à gauche…

-Et nous avons rien trouver non plus, dit-il. Peut-être que j'aurai plus de chance à droite.

-D'accord… C'est toi qui le sais… Dit Hermione qui tremblait de tout son corps. Ron la vit et il lui passa son manteau.

Et il continua son chemin suivit par les trois autres. Par la grandeur de Hagrid, toutes les branches se tassaient faisant ainsi un chemin pour les trois autres, mais Harry, lui, devait se frayer un passage. Ses vêtements restèrent coincés de nombreuses fois dans les branches épineuses et il s'enfargea à mainte reprise dans les racines dépassant du sol. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes faisant craquer les feuilles mortes. Harry put très bien entendre Ron sursauter à chaque branche ou feuille qui craquait sous le poids de Ginny ou d'Hermione. Plusieurs oiseaux nocturnes s'envolèrent, d'autre plus curieux les regardèrent passer. Harry préféra prêter son regard ailleurs que sur ces oiseaux de mal augure.

La forêt semblait encore plus immense. Harry se sentait complètement perdu, mais il ne voulu pas perde espoir. C'était de sa faute si les autres étaient en danger et il ne voulait pas avoir risquer leur vie pour rien en rebroussant chemin. Harry aurait voulut que Patmol ou Cornedrue fasse leur apparition comme les deux dernières fois. Peut-être que s'il se concentrait il aurait plus de chance… Il essaya mais même après 5 minutes de concentration, il n'avait vu aucun des deux se pointer.

Après deux heures de vaine recherche, il n'y avait que Harry qui cherchait encore avec tout son cœur parce que les quatre autre avait plus aucune volonté. Ils étaient tous fatigués et meurtris. Pourtant, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver cette porte car il était certain d'être passer devant le même rocher que la nuit où il avait fait cette découverte étonnante.

-Harry, je sais que ça a beaucoup d'importance pour toi de trouver ce cimetière mais, je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de laisser faire pour ce soir et de retourner au château, dit Hagrid d'une voix fatigué. Laisse-moi prendre les devant maintenant.

-Mais… Bon o.k…, se résigna Harry.

Hagrid prit les devant et Harry alla rejoindre Ginny à l'arrière. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun espoir qu'il puisse trouver la porte. Il devait maintenant se résigner à avouer qu'il avait été véritablement dans le coma et tout ce qu'il avait vu, la tombe de ses parents, Sirius, était seulement un rêve… Son imagination… Harry était tellement démoralisé et partit dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua rien. Même pas Ron qui reçut, par accident, une grosse branche en plein visage. Il saignait maintenant du nez et Hagrid n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Mais Harry lui avait le regard dans le vide et n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Ginny, qui n'avait pas oser dire quelque chose pour ne pas le déranger, s'avança vers lui et dit:

-Ça va aller ?

-Hein , fit Harry qui sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Oui je vais bien…

-Allons parler de tout cela au château tu veux ?

-Comment…, dit-il embêté

Il n'avait pas remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenant sortit de la forêt et qu'ils le regardaient tous inquiet.

-Je… Oui… D'accord…, répondit-il.

Ils dirent tous au revoir à Hagrid et ils se glissèrent de nouveaux en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité. Dans trois heures ils devaient tous se lever pour aller à leurs cours et en plus Harry, Ron et Hermione commençait en potion. Harry savait qu'il allait totalement tout manquer pour son premier cour de l'année. Il allait être en retard sur les autres et être plus pathétique que jamais.

Ils franchirent le trou du portrait de la grosse dame et ils purent enfin enlever la cape. Harry se jeta dans un fauteuil près du feu, Ginny alla s'assoire à ses pieds puis Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans le divan collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Personne n'osait dire le moindre mot. Jusqu'à ce que Hermione brise ce silence.

-Harry explique moi en détail depuis le tout début où tu as quitter le dortoir jusqu'à comment tu as trouver cette porte la nuit où tu es tombé dans le coma.

-Et bien je… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça , demanda t-il.

-Pour savoir si il y a un sortilège qui peux causer des hallucinations ou si ça s'est vraiment passer, je veux savoir quel sortilège peux la rendre inaccessible.

-D'accord, dit-il très content qu'ils ne le prennent pas pour un fou et qu'il y ai des chance qu'il existe véritablement un cimetière dans la forêt interdite. Et bien, continua t-il, quand j'ai quitter le dortoir après vous avoir surpris, j'ai été dans le parc pour pouvoir prendre l'air et…

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir se rappeler exactement tous les détails de cette nuit là.

-Continu…, dit Hermione.

-Je me souvient d'avoir été aveuglé par une lumière verte intense, dit-il perplexe.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir tombé par terre…

Tout le monde écoutaient avec attention malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous exténués. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait intensément. Harry était sûr qu'elle analysait tout ce qu'il avait dit en cherchant quel sort il aurait pu recevoir.

-Tu peux continuer, dit-elle finalement après cette réflexion.

-Ensuite j'ai voulu prendre ma baguette pour voir qui avait fait cela, mais je ne l'avais pas sur moi, dit-il en essayant de ressortir les moindres détails importants. Puis j'ai entendu quelque chose et un gros chien noir est sortit du bois. Il était identique à celui que Sirius se transformait… Quand j'ai voulu faire le moindre mouvement il est partit dans la forêt, alors je l'ai suivit et après plusieurs minutes à courir je suis arrivée devant cette grande porte…

-Ressentais-tu quelque chose avant d'arriver à cette porte, coupa t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas…, répondit-il embêté par sa question. Je voulais suivre Patmol pour savoir où il allait…

-Alors tu ressentais quelque chose de fort… Un sentiment ?

-En quelque sorte oui…

-Et est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial quand tu es entré , demanda t-elle.

-Et bien la porte s'est refermée toute seule, répondit-il ne savant pas pourquoi elle posait toutes ces questions. Et il s'est passer quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu en rêve… Puis je suis entré dans le cimetière… Voilà…

-Ça va, j'ai assez eu d'information.

Tout le monde avaient écouter chaque parole qu'Harry avait dit mais maintenant qu'il avait finit, Ron ronflait déjà et Ginny avait la tête accotée contre les jambes de Harry.

-Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir, dit Hermione en baillant.

Mais au moment où elle mentionna cette phrase, ils virent Dean et Seamus descendre du dortoir suivit ensuite par plusieurs autres élèves. Ils les regardèrent tous bizarrement, probablement à cause par leur teint pâle, qu'ils avaient des égratignures un peu partout et des feuilles dans les cheveux. Harry évita leur regard et préféra réveiller Ginny.

-Ginny…,chuchota t-il à son oreille.

-Hein quoi , grogna t'elle toujours endormie. Sommes-nous déjà le matin ?

-Oui ma belle, répondit-il tout doucement.

-Ah non… Nous n'avons même pas fermer l'œil , dit-elle désespérée.

-Je le sais, bailla Harry.

-Allons nous changer, dit Hermione tout aussi fatiguée.

-Bonne idée ! Mais il faudrait que tu réveilles Ron avant, ricana Ginny en désignant celui-ci, qui ronflait bruyamment, d'un signe de tête.

Pendant que Hermione essayait de réveiller Ron, Harry et Ginny montèrent à l'étage prendre une bonne douche et lorsqu'ils descendirent ils attendirent que Ron et Hermione aient finis à leur tour. Après cinq minutes d'attente, ils purent tous les quatre aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry était tellement épuisé, qu'il faillit s'endormir la face dans son bol de céréales, mais Ginny était intervenue à temps.

Le ventre bien remplit, Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent pour leur cour de potion avec le professeur Slughorn et Ginny à son cour d'histoire de la magie.

Harry était tellement fatigué et sans énergie que lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, il s'enfargea dans une chaise et faillit tomber à plat ventre.

-Harry fait attention , répliqua Hermione.

-Hein , dit-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

-Laisse faire…, dit-elle en baillant. Allez viens t'assoire.

Quand il fut assit, la chaise lui parut tellement confortable et d'un tel réconfort, qu'il laissa ses yeux se fermer petit à petit.

-Monsieur Potter vous voilà , s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en faisant sursauter Harry. J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer , continua t-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui serrant la main. Je suis le professeur Slughorn et je suis ravis de vous avoir dans ma classe !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire alors il lui sourit.

-Bien , continua le professeur en s'adressant à la classe. Alors maintenant je vais vous expliquer…

Les minutes passèrent et la vision de Harry diminuait ainsi que la voix de Slughorn lui paraissait comme un murmure jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Hermione entendait un bruit bizarre tout près d'elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle en eut assez. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Harry qui ronflait à ses côtés. Elle lui donna des coups de coudes dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

-Harry ! Harry !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans le cour de potion et tout le monde le regardait. Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche et Ron, lui, se retenait pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir un drôle d'air, parce que le professeur Slughorn lui dit:

-Est-ce que vous allez bien Mr.Potter ?

-Oui ça va, répondit-il la vois enrouée.

-Je crois que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie vous reposer Mr.Potter, dit Slughorn. Vous semblez exténué !

Surpris par sa réaction, Harry prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Il était content que Slughorn ne lui ait pas crier dessus ou tout autre chose. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d,aller à l'infirmerie et il préféra plutôt aller dans le dortoir pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

Au premier étage, quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait des voix qui provenait d'une salle de classe vide et il voulut en savoir plus. À l'intérieur, Harry put reconnaître la voix de Malfoy et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

Voici après une longue attente mon septième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Après votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos commentaires dans une review !

Merci et Bonne lecture !


	8. Les secrets de Drago Malfoy

-J'ai tuer un élève monsieur, dit fièrement Malfoy.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peux bien me faire , dit l'autre homme. Vous faites tout de travers…

-Mais je l'ai tuer ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aurais aider !

-Et est-ce qu'IL te l'avait demander ?

-Non.

-C'est exact. Alors si vous n'arrêter pas, c'est vous qui allez vous faire tuer. Malgré que ce ne sera pas une grande perte si vous continuer de tout faire contre ses ordres !

-Mais il a faillit découvrir ce que nous faisons et le lieu secret !

-Vous n'étiez pas obliger de le tuer ! Un sort d'amnésie aurait fait l'affaire ! Enfant stupide…

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et encore moins un enfant ! Je suis sûre que je vais réussir mieux que vous. Et de toute façon, il était imbécile…

-MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE DUMBLEDORE VA SAVOIR QU'IL LUI MANQUE UN ÉLÈVE ! Pauvre idiot… Si nous y arrivons pas, se sera de votre fautes ! Et où avez vous mis son corps ?

-Dans la forêt interdite. Je l'ai enterrer.

Harry entendit l'homme soupirer et faire les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Un élève s'était fait tué à l'intérieur même de Poudlard ! De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit Malfoy ajouter :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu à présent ?

-Quelque chose de bien mieux que la dernière fois, mais je ne veux pas en parler ici c'est trop dangereux. Rejoignez-moi où vous savez et je vous en parlerez avec plus de détail. Et ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Ouais, ouais. J'y serai monsieur.

-Si vous faites la moindre erreur, vous êtes retiré du projet et je m'en chargerai seul. Bien compris ?

-Oui… Je ferai exactement ce qui est prévu sans la moindre erreur.

-On se revoit ce soir alors.

En entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus près, Harry se dépêcha d,aller se cacher à l'angle d'un couloir et attendit que la voie soit libre. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait entendu et ça lui donna la nausée. Malfoy avait tuer un élève sans le moindre remord et même avec un certaine fierté ! Il devait aussi suivre les ordres de quelqu'un, probablement Voldemort, et quelque chose de grave va se produire. Harry en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Il décida de monter dans la salle commune et attendre Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour tout leur dire. Il traversa la portrait de la grosse dame et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en attendant les trois autres.

Les minutes passèrent, et ses yeux fermèrent petit à petit sous le poids de la fatigue. 10 minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrèrent et virent Harry assoupit sur un des fauteuil. Ron décida donc d'aller le réveiller.

-Harry, dit-il tout doucement en lui secouant l'épaule.

-Hein quoi , fit-il en se réveillant brusquement.

-Tu étais endormis.

-Il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose, dit-il en se levant rapidement.

Surpris, Ron et Hermione ne dirent pas un mot et suivirent Harry qui décida de monter dans le dortoir pour que personne entendent leur conversation. Arrivés là, ils le regardèrent en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous étiez là, dit Ginny qui venait juste de rentrer dans le dortoir et elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression sur le visage des trois autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et posa son regard sur Harry, en guise de réponse. Ginny compris alors tout de suite et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry avec les autres. Il commença alors à parler. Il raconta tout depuis qu'il avait quitter le cour de potion jusqu'à quand il était revenu dans la salle commune. Après ce récit, personne ne dit le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que Hermione dise:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veux dire ?

-Que Malfoy est un mangemort évidemment , s'impatienta t-il.

-Un mangemort, ironisa t'elle. Franchement Harry !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense alors, se fâcha t-il.

-Et bien, que tu as tout rêver à cela ! Tu dormais dans le cour et quand nous sommes arrivés.

-QUOI , cria t-il en lançant, de rage, ses livres au sol tellement il était indigné. COMMENT OSES TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL APRÈS TOUS CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOUS RACONTER !

Tous le monde avaient sursauter par cette soudaine explosion de colère et regardaient Harry avec peur.

-Mais Harry…, dit Hermione avec une petite voix aiguë. Soit un peu réaliste…

S'en était trop. Il poussa un cris de rage et les fenêtres explosèrent en répandant des débris partout. Les trois autres poussèrent un cri de terreur et Hermione se colla contre Ron.

-C'EST VOUS QUI NE L'ÊTES PAS ASSEZ, continua Harry avec rage en faisant les cent pas. À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, JE PASSE POUR UN FOU ! JE DOIS DORMIR SOUVENT POUR QUE À CHAQUE CHOSE QUE JE DIS EST UN RÊVE ! ALORS EXPLIQUEZ-MOI POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS AUSSI FATIGUÉ !

Plus personne prononça le moindre mot. Ils regardaient tous Harry qui marchait de long en large de la pièce en soufflant comme un buffle. Ginny, elle, ne savait plus qui croire. L'histoire qu'il avait raconté semblait tirée par les cheveux, mais en même temps possible avec tous les évènements passés. Elle repensa aux nuits où Malfoy avait attaqué Harry et cela mit un terme à ses réflexions.

-Moi je crois que Harry a raison, dit-elle après 5 minutes. Son histoire est très réaliste.

-Vraiment , demanda Harry reconnaissant envers elle et soudainement plus calme.

-Absolument , répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde sous les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione. Hermione, si tu regarde les évènements des derniers jours, tu vas peut-être plus le croire.

-Pourquoi, demanda t-elle sous les soupirs de Harry.

-Parce que c'est Malfoy qui a jeter un sort à Harry, le mettant ainsi dans le coma pendant un mois. La nuit après son réveil, ils ont fait un duel et il revient blessé. Plus tard, il surprend une conversation entre lui et un autre homme dangereux dans l'école. Ils parlaient de plans et par « hasard » un loup-garou de trouvait dans le parc. Finalement, tantôt, Harry a encore surprit une conversation parlant du même plan échoué et d'un autre prévu pour le même but dont nous ignorons.

Ginny avait dit tout cela très vite et par impatience. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, était complètement bouchée et elle préféra ne plus dire le moindre mot. Harry était très content que Ginny soit de son côté et qu'elle prenne sa défense. Il avait seulement le goût de l'embrasser pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, mais il préféra s'en abstenir pour ne pas intimider Ron et Hermione, alors il lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires. Après un certain temps, Hermione était ma alaise, donc elle dit à Harry:

-Bon j'ai eu tors… Je m'excuse Harry… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser…

-Ça va pour cette fois.

-Oh Harry merci, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne le ferai plus, je te le promet.

Il ne dit rien et alla réparer la fenêtre qu'il avait fait exploser par la colère. Puis, ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les corridors de l'école, Harry entendit quelque chose et il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry , demanda Ginny.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose, répondit-il en chuchotant. Il tendit l'oreille et le bruit se fit de nouveau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as entendu , demanda cette fois Ron.

-Chut , fit Harry pour les faire taire.

Ils écoutèrent tous en espérant qu'ils puissent entendre quelque chose. Puis soudain, ils entendirent la voix d'un petit garçon qui suppliait quelqu'un.

-S'il vous plais… Je ne voulais pas…

-La ferme !

Un petit gémissement retentit, puis plus rien. Harry s'avança pour aller aider le petit garçon, mais Ginny le retint par l'épaule.

-Laisse-moi , dit-il furieux.

-Ça peut-être dangereux…

Mais il se dégagea l'épaule et voulu se diriger vers le lieu où se trouvait la victime, mais Ron se plaça devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend , chuchota Harry avec colère.

-Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose à cause de ta curiosité, répondit Ron avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, mais quand Harry entendit le petit garçon crier de douleur, il poussa Ron hors de son chemin et alla l'aider. Les trois autres le suivirent pour le protéger, au cas où il y aurait un danger.

-Encore toi, dit Harry qui fulminait de colère en voyant Malfoy, la main au cou de Colin Crivey, qui était entrait de suffoquer. Laisse le tranquille, ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi !

Malfoy se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Bouh Bouh ! Ah non Potty veux me faire mal , fit-il en faisant semblant de chigner. Il enleva sa main du cou de Colin Crivey qui s'effondra au sol, et il s'avança vers Harry. Je vois que tu as amener de la compagnie, mais je t'ai battu une fois, alors je peux le refaire encore, même si tes acolytes sont avec toi !

-Pour ton information, tu étais loin de me battre.

-Peut-être, mais tu étais mal en point. Je m'en suis sortit mieux que toi ! Comme toujours !

-Pff… Dans tes rêves, fit Harry en de dirigeant vers Colin pour l'aider, mais Malfoy lui mit sa baguette sur son cou et l'obligea à reculer.

Il le retourna brusquement et passa son bras autour de son cou, sa baguette toujours pointée sur celui-ci. Harry n'osa pas bouger de peur que Drago attaque Ron ou les deux autres.

-Si tu oses lui donner de l'aide, je te tue sur le champs, chuchota Drago d'un air menacent au creux de l'oreille de Harry.

-Lâche le , cria Ron en s'avançant vers Malfoy, sa baguette pointé sur lui.

-Ah Wistiti ! Je me demandais quand tu allais lui venir en aide ! Pauvre Potty, il ne peux jamais se débrouiller seul !

-Ron ne fait rien, dit Harry avec difficulté, parce que la baguette de Malfoy lui rentrait de plus en plus dans le cou, le faisant suffoquer.

Ron ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son meilleur ami se faire faire du mal, surtout quand c'est cette petite fouine de Malfoy qui le fait. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui dit de ne rien faire, malgré son air perplexe. Il ne bougea donc pas, mais il se dit en lui-même que si ça va plus loin, il interviendra.

-Pendant que nous sommes là, continua Drago, Potter pourrais vous raconter en détail qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer le soir où je l'ai attaquer.

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy , demanda Ginny avec haine.

-Je vois que notre cher ami ici présent ne vous en a pas parler ! Pourtant vous êtes ses amis…

-Il nous en a parler si tu veux savoir, répliqua t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a rapport avec tout cela.

-Vous ne voulez pas parler , ironisa t-il.

-Non ! Et laisse-le tranquille !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est nécessaire que je réponds ? Si tu utilise un peu ton intelligence, si tu en as, tu vas te rendre compte que la réponse est non !

-Alors dit-nous pourquoi tu nous parles du soir où tu lui a massacré la jambe. Et dépêche toi !

-Pas ce soir là ! Je parle du soir avant… Tu te souvient quand la chère sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin et son chien-chien l'ont trouvé en bordure de la forêt ! Votre Potty était trop stupide ! Il a sortit dehors sans sa baguette, malgré les avertissements de son cher directeur adoré !

-TU MENS , cria Ginny. De toute façon, tu es trop faible pour faire une chose pareil à quelqu'un !

-Tu veux que je te donne un exemple ? Juste sous tes yeux, dit-il en rentrant encore plus sa baguette dans le cou de Harry.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle avait trop peur de risquer la vie de son bien aimé seulement par sa faute.

-Bien ! Alors Potter, est-ce que tu leur racontes qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ? Puisque tu ne réponds pas, je vais continuer parce que tu es trop faible pour tout leur dire. Donc, votre Potter chéri était sortit dehors sans sa baguette magique, alors pour lui donner un petite leçon, je lui ai lancer un sort et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron lui avait frapper au visage. Malfoy lâcha Harry et se mit les mains au visage en gémissant de douleur.

-Je t'avais avertit que si j'apprenais que c'est toi qui lui avait fait ça que j'allait te tuer, lui dit Ron d'une voix menaçante en le prenant par le collet.

Il le frappa à mainte reprise au visage en le tenant toujours.

-RON ARRÊTE , cria Hermione affolée en accourant vers lui et en essayant de l'empêcher. Ginny vient m'aider !

-Non ! C'est une bonne leçon pour cette petite brute ! Allez Ron vas-y !

-Ne l'encourage pas, répliqua Hermione frustrée. Ron lâche-le !

Elle réussit enfin de séparer Ron de Malfoy, qui tomba par terre en pleurnichant. Harry regarda Drago entrain de se tortiller de douleur sur le sol, le visage en sang.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à la fin, dit Hermione avec un ton de reproche.

-Il se vantait devant moi qu'il avait attaqué Harry, répliqua Ron toujours sous l'effet de la colère.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'attaquer ainsi !

-Pourquoi tu le défend ? Il a mit Harry dans le coma pendant un mois et toi tu le défend !

-Je ne le défend pas ! Mais avec tout ça, tu vas t'attirer de graves ennuis.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant , demanda Ron.

-On le laisse là, répondit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mais non Harry tu ne peux pas, s'exclama Hermione.

-Il vient de m'attaquer et tu veux qu'on l'aide, s'indigna Harry.

-Non, dit-elle fâchée. Mais vous deux vous ne voulez pas comprendre la gravité de vos actes ! Ah et puis faites ce que vous voulez !

Puis elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas raide, sous les regards surpris des trois autres.

-Elle est sûrement partit à la bibliothèque, dit Ginny avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir, demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

-Peut-être un peu plus tard quand elle se sera calmé. Mais avant, il faudrait que tu te laves les mains, parce que ce n'est pas avec les mains couvertes de sang qu'elle va te pardonner, ricana Harry.

-Ouais, t'as raison vieux !

-Bon, alors on fait quoi avec lui, demanda Ginny en regardant Malfoy qui s'était finalement évanoui par terre.

-Moi je propose qu'on le laisse là, proposa Harry. Quelqu'un finira par le trouver un jour !

-Je suis d'accord, dit Ginny.

-Et moi aussi, dit Ron.

-Alors on fiche le camps, dit Harry en riant.

Et ils marchèrent rapidement, mais d'un air qu'ils essayèrent de rendre le plus naturel possible, vers la Grande Salle.

-Bien joué grand frère, lança Ginny fièrement, lorsqu'ils furent assis à la table des Gryffondors.

-Merci, répondit Ron tout aussi fier.

-Il fallait bien qu'un jour tu fasses un homme de toi, ricana-t-elle.

-Hey dit-il insulté.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je blaguais ! Malgré qu'il y a un brin de vérité dans ce que j'ai dit, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry.

Les deux se mirent à rire, laissant Ron confus.

Après s'être remplis le ventre, ils allèrent à leurs cours. Quand la journée fut terminée, ils se reposèrent tous devant un bon feu. Ron était triste, car Hermione ne leur avait pas adressé la parole durant les cours, et pendant les pauses, elle disparaissait.

-Crois-tu que je devrais chercher Hermione, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Il faudrait peut-être…

Mais Harry fut interrompu par des coups secs sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit McGonagall , les lèvres serrés et le corps raide.

-Suivez-moi tous les deux, dit-elle sèchement. Mrs.Weasley, vous rester ici.

Harry et Ron se levèrent et suivirent le professeur McGonagall, sous les regards inquiets de Ginny. Elle marchait tellement vite, qu'ils avait de la difficulté à la suivre. Harry eut un pincement au corps lorsqu'il vit qu'elle les amenait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait au fond de lui, que c'était impossible qu'il s'en sorte sans avoir la moindre conséquence.

-_Chocogrenouille !_

Harry et Ron se regardèrent l'air perplexe, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la grande porte, McGonagall cogna. Elle ouvrit et l'estomac de Harry se serra encore plus lorsqu'il vit Rogue.

-Allez vous asseoir, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent. Dumbledore fut le premier qui parla.

-Bon alors j'espère que vous avez conscience de la gravité de vos actes… Mais avant d'en venir aux faits, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire depuis le début.

-Et bien…, commença Harry en évitant le regard perçant de Dumbledore, nous étions entrain de marcher pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle et j'ai entendus quelque chose, alors je me suis arrêter pour écouter et un petit garçon suppliais quelqu'un. Donc, je suis aller le voir pour lui venir en aide, et c'est là que j'ai vu Malfoy maltraiter Colin Crivey. Lorsque j'ai voulu lui venir en aide, Malfoy m'a empoigné par le coup et m'a menacer…

-C'est tout, demanda Dumbledore.

-Mensonge, cria Rogue. C'est Potter et ses amis qui l'ont attaquer et non le contraire !

-C'est pas vrai c'est lui qui a commencer, répliqua Harry aussi fort. Et expliquer moi donc pourquoi il menaçait un élève plus jeune que lui. Par faiblesse ?

-Et vous, aussi intelligent que vous croyez l'être, expliquer moi pourquoi Drago est arrivé avec le visage en sang ! Et qu'il prétend que l'un de vous l'a frappé ! Est-ce vous ? Sûrement , parce que ce n'est certainement pas Weasley !

-Severus, demanda Dumbledore. Calmez vous ! Harry, est-ce que tu nous as tout raconter ?

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux ce qui le mis très mal alaise. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais en même temps, il ne voulais pas mettre Ron dans de graves ennuis.

-Heu… Et bien… Je…, fit-il en regardant Ron.

-C'est… C'est moi qui a frapper Malfoy, dit Ron.

-Weasley , répliqua Rogue avec fureur. N'essayer pas de défendre Potter en mettant le blâme sur vous !

-Mais je dis la vérité ! Quand on vous la dis, vous nous croyez même pas !

-Ne me parler pas sur ce ton, cria Rogue.

-Silence, cria Dumbledore. Severus veuillez vous calmer sinon je vais être obliger de vous sortir d'ici. Harry est-ce que c'est vrai que c'est Mr.Weasley qui a frapper Mr.Malfoy ?

-Heu…

-Allez-vous parler un jour, lança Rogue d'un ton impatient.

-Je parlerais si vous arrêtiez de me couper tout le temps la parole, répliqua Harry avec colère.

-PETIT INSCOLENT ! JE…

-Severus pour l'amour du ciel arrêter, cria Dumbledore. Minerva veuillez s'il-vous plaie le sortir d'ici. Je crois qu'il est incapable de se contrôler…

Rogue protesta pour ne pas partir et sous les ordres de McGonagall et son regard menaçant, il se décida finalement de partir. Il marmonna des choses que nul pouvait comprendre et lorsqu'il fut enfin sortit, McGonnagall claqua la porte et revint d'un pas raide.

-Bon alors recommençons du débout voulez-vous…, continua Dumbledore en se frottant le front d'un air fatigué. Vous disiez que vous marchiez en direction de la Grande Salle et que vous avez entendus des voix et quand vous avez vu de où elles provenaient, vous avez aperçut Malfoy, la main au cou de Colin Crivey c'est ça ?

-Oui en effet monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Et lorsque vous avez voulu venir en aide à Colin, Malfoy vous a menacé de sa baguette, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

-Il nous a insulté puis ensuite, il a dit que s'était lui qui m'avais attaquer la nuit où je suis tombé dans le coma.

-Êtes-vous sûr ?

-Mais c'est impossible, répliqua McGonagall. Je peux croire que Mr.Malfoy a fait certaines choses, mais de là à attaquer un élève !

-Nous en sommes sûr parce que nous étions là, dit Ron. Croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est moi qui est en tors dans tout cela. Quand j'ai entendus Malfoy dire ça, je me suis laissé emporter par la rage et je l'ai frapper… Je vous demande pardon… Quand est ma retenue professeur, demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Je peux comprendre que vous avez fait cela pour défendre Harry, dit Dumbledore, vous avez agit exactement comme un Gryffondor, mais je dois tout de même vous punir pour vos actes irresponsables. Vous auriez dut contacter un professeur pour tout arranger et nous en serions pas rendu là.

-Je le sais… Je suis désolé…, dit Ron la mine basse.

-Moi aussi…, dit Harry.

-Je crois que le retenue va aller seulement à Mr.Weasley Harry, dit Dumbledore, parce que si je me fis à votre histoire, tu a été la victime alors tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

-Mais c'est injuste, s'indigna Harry. J'ai autant à voir dans cette histoire que Ron. Je n'accepterai pas de le laisser y aller seul, j'y vais avec lui.

-Harry non…, chuchota Ron. Laisse tomber je m'en fiche…

-Moi non, répondit-il sèchement. Avez-vous compris, demanda t-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore et McGonagall. J'y vais moi aussi à cette retenue que vous le voulez ou non.

-Comme tu veux Harry…, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais nous t'y obligeons pas.

-Alors qu'allons nous faire, demanda Harry.

-Je laisse la décision à Minerva, dit Dumbledore l'air encore plus vieux et fatigué que jamais.

-Venez vous deux, dit McGonagall en entraînant Harry et Ron hors du bureau.

Elle les amenèrent jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et avant qu'ils entrent elle leur dit:

-Votre retenue aura lieu vendredi soir à 19h00 et samedi toute la journée. Votre tâche consistera à laver tous les locaux du troisième étage en compagnies de Rusard.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent et entrèrent dans la salle commune où il retrouvèrent Ginny et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait cette vielle chouette, demanda Ginny en se levant et en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Nous parler de ce qui est arriver, répondit Harry. Nous avons une retenue.

-Toi aussi, s'indigna t'elle. Mais tu n'a rien fait !

-C'est moi qui à voulu y aller avec Ron. Je ne pouvais accepter qu'il y aille seul par ma faute.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus. Ron regardait Hermione d'un regard piteux. Elle fuyait son regard ne voulant pas le croiser. Elle était sûrement encore fâchée, se dit Ron en lui même mais il se décida quant même d'aller s'assoire à ses côtés.

-Je crois que nous devrions monter, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

Elle acquiesça et ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons.

Le vendredi venu, Harry et Ron allèrent à leur retenu en compagnie de Rusard. C'était horrible ! Il n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner des phrases incompréhensibles et que ça leur apprendra à faire des choses immondes. Bref ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. Le samedis soir, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle commune, endoloris et fatigués puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le divan devant le feu.

-Hey vous deux, dit Ron en s'adressant à Harry et Hermione. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir. Surtout toi Harry !

-Pourquoi, demanda t-il.

-Tu vas comprendre, répondit Ron avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Il sortit de sa poche un document d'environ cinq pages.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry

-C'est le corrigé du prochain examen de métamorphose, répondit-il excité. Génial non !

-Cool ! Laisse-moi voir !

-Hors de questions, dit Hermione avec colère en arrachant le document des mains de Harry.

-Hey, s'indigna t-il.

-Franchement Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de tes actes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as volé ! Et en plus c'est du plagia ! Tu me déçoit terriblement Ron …

-Mais je n'ai fait que l'emprunter !

-L'emprunter, s'emporta t-elle. L'emprunter ! TU L'AS VOLÉ !

-Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est pas pareil.

-Je ne t'adresserai la parole seulement quand tu aura décider à changer, Ronald Weasley !

-Mais Hermione…

-N'insiste pas !

Elle lança le document sur son visage, puis elle partit dans le dortoir des filles en pleurant. Les trois autres la regardèrent partir l'air abasourdis et Ron dit:

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a elle ces temps-ci. Je ne peux même plus rien faire sans qu'elle pique une crise ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Hermione… Vous croyez que c'est finis entre nous, demanda t-il l'air triste.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler, demanda Ginny.

-Si tu veux, mais je crois qu'elle me déteste à présent…

-T'en fais pas vieux, je suis sûr que ça va passer. C'est tout à fait normal, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Tu trouve ça normal qu'on se cris tout le temps dessus !

-Non, mais…

-Tu t'engueulais avec même avant que vous sortez ensemble alors moi je ne vois pas de différence, dit Ginny.

-Ouais, dit Ron. Vous avez sûrement raison. Moi je monte me coucher.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Ginny, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Harry et Ron montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et Ginny dans celui des filles, afin de parler à Hermione.

Le lendemain, Ron alla porter le corrigé au professeure McGonagall, en prétendant de l'avoir trouver par terre en faisant le ménage durant sa retenue. Mais même après cela, Ron ne parvint pas à se faire pardonner par Hermione. Elle lui donna comme réponse qu'elle voulait prendre un « break » pour pouvoir réfléchir à eux. . Ron croyait maintenant que c'était finis pour de bon, et rien de ce que Harry ou Ginny pouvait dire ou faire, arrivait à le consoler.


	9. Le bonheur des uns fait parfois

**Chapitre 9**

Les mois passèrent, et se furent déjà les vacances de Noël. Presque tous les élèves allèrent les passer dans leur famille, à cause des terribles événements passés. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient la salle commune à eux seul, mais Ron n'était pas de cœur à la fête. Depuis deux mois déjà, il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione. Pendant les cours, il ne faisait que la regarder ce qui baissaient terriblement ses notes. Il faisait pitié.

La veille de Noël, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis devant un bon feu et Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Ne supportant plus de voir Ron aussi démoralisé, Harry lui dit:

-Ron je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller parler à Hermione pour tout régler une fois pour toute.

-Elle ne voudra jamais m'adresser la parole, dit Ron piteux.

-Ça fait deux mois de cela. Je crois qu'elle est capable de pardonner et de tout recommencer à zéro.

-En es tu sûr ?

-Absolument !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

-Combien tu l'aime et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Aussi, que tu regrettes plus que tout, les choses que tu as faites. Elle va craquer j'en suis sûr !

-Ah ouais ?

-Bien sûr !

Alors Ron se leva déterminé et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas confiant.

-Espérons que ça marche, dit Ginny après 10 minutes.

-Ça devrait…

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Et bien, il y a toi et moi, dans une pièce totalement vide, dit-il en se rapprochant de Ginny.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, dit-elle en riant.

-Ah ouais !

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et il l'amena dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry la posa sur le lit et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Ginny commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il fit la même chose, tendrement. Quand elle eut enlevé la chemise de Harry, elle se coucha sur le dos, le laissant continuer. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et il aventura sa bouche dans le cou de Ginny en y laissant de doux baisers. Puis, il continua en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Lorsque Ginny voulu détacher la ceinture de Harry, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Ron et Hermione, qui s'embrassaient sauvagement, tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de Ron, renversant plusieurs choses au passage. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas du tout remarqué Harry et Ginny à moitié nu dans le lit voisin. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ils n'avaient pas osé bouger. Ne voulant pas assister à cette scène, Harry se racla la gorge pour leur faire part de leur présence dans la pièce. Ils cessèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry et Ginny, qui, eux aussi, étaient dans une position assez fâcheuse. Ginny referma rapidement sa chemise et Harry remit la sienne et boucla sa ceinture.

-Harry, dit Ron extrêmement embarrassé et qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondit-il.

-Et bien… Euh… Ç'a marché comme tu peux le voir.

-Et de quoi tu parles Ron, demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

-Euh… De rien, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. C'est seulement une affaire de garçons !

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus sachant très bien que Ron lui cachait quelque chose. Durant tout le reste de la journée, ils allèrent à l'extérieur et ils firent une énorme bataille de boules de neiges. Se fut Harry et Ginny qui gagna contre Ron et Hermione. Ils rentrèrent trempés jusqu'aux os et heureux d'avoir passé un si bon moment ensemble.

Le lendemain, le jour de Noël, avait lieu le grand festin. Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'élève qui y sera, car ils étaient presque tous partis avec leurs familles après les évènements qui avaient eut lieu. En effet, plusieurs familles avaient été déchirées à la suite de plusieurs attaques de mangemorts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent tout de même émerveillés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La décoration était aussi sublime que les autres années. Les grands sapins dorés étaient là comme tous les ans, les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par de plus petites, vu qu'ils restait environ 50 élèves, de petites fées virevoltaient dans les airs en chantant des cantiques de Noël, une neige artificielle tombait du plafond et le sol en était couvert, formant un tapis moelleux.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table qui contenait quatre chaises. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Dumbledore se leva et entama son discours.

-Et bien bonsoir mes chers élèves, dit-il. Même si vous êtes peu nombreux ce soir, nous tenions à continuer la tradition d'un habituel festin de Noël afin de remplir le cœur de chacun et chacune de bonheur pour passer une excellente soirée et oublier les terribles incidents qui arrivent en se moment, déchirant plusieurs familles d'entre nous, mais il faut rester fort et unis pour pouvoir combattre. Passez un excellent Noël et bon appétit !

Comme d'habitude, des plats somptueux et appétissants, surgirent de nulle part. Ils étaient remplis de ragoûts, de pâtés et de nombreuses autres délicieuses préparations. Pour le dessert, ils eurent droits à de gigantesques gâteaux au chocolat et d'autres à la vanille, des tartes aux fruits, une multitude de crème glacée aux multitudes couleurs et une énorme bûche de Noël avec de la crème fouettée.

Tous repus, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la Grande Salle le ventre plein et le cœur léger. Ils marchèrent dans les corridors afin de se rendre dans la salle commune où ils se reposeraient et parleraient en toute tranquillité. Soudain, Ron arrêta de marcher.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Hermione confuse.

-Euh… Il… Il y a une branche de guis… Alors je me demandais si…

-Oh Ronnie !

Puis elle alla l'embrasser sous les regards amusés de Harry et Ginny qui ne pouvaient plus se retenir pour éclater de rire.

-Je crois que nous devrions les laisser, dit Harry en riant.

-Ouais, approuva t-elle en regardant Ron et Hermione d'un œil enviant.

Puis ils allèrent dans la salle commune où ils attendirent Ron et Hermione. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose qui déplaisait à Ginny. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Ron et Hermione sous le gui.

-Ginny, essaya Harry. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton raide. Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu me fasses ça !

-Faire quoi ?

-Des petites choses attentionnées ! Je ne sais pas moi, un baisé sous le gui, une promenade au claire de lune, n'importe quoi !

-Mais tu n'as qu'à le demander…

-C'est ça que je n'aime pas chez toi, coupa t-elle. Il faut toujours tout te dire ! Tu ne devines jamais rien.

-Et bien non je ne suis pas bon pour deviner si tu veux savoir, s'emporta t-il.

-J'avais remarquer, répliqua t-elle.

-C'est ça votre problème vous les filles ! Il faudrait toujours tout deviner !

-Ben oui ! C'est toujours de notre faute à nous les filles et jamais aux gars ! On est toujours trop compliquées pour vous !

-Ouais, justement vous êtes trop compliquées !

-Ah oui et pourquoi es-tu juste capable de dire des belles paroles pour les autres et jamais pour moi ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles !

-Quand tu as convaincu Ron d'aller se réconcilier avec Hermione. « Dis lui combien tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Que tu regrettes tous tes actes. », Dit-elle en l'imitant. Je m'en souviens très bien si tu veux savoir !

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi donc, demanda t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Parce que eux étaient en chicane !

-Et nous on fait quoi alors maintenant, si on n'est pas entrain de se disputer ?

-Euh…

-C'est ça que je disais !

-Est-ce que tu veux que je me mette à genoux en te demandant pardon, demanda Harry ironique.

-Ça serait un début !

-Un début à quoi ?

-Pour te faire pardonner.

-Me faire pardonner de quoi ?

-De ce que tu m'as dit !

-Ah alors c'est de ma faute, dit Harry toujours en colère. Allons trouver une branche de guis si tu veux !

-Ah laisse faire tu ne veux rien comprendre, dit-elle en allant vers les dortoirs d'un pas raide en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Harry resta là, bouche bé, en essayant de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la contrarier autant. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Ron et Hermione écoutait leur conversation depuis déjà un bon moment.

-C'est à votre tour maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer, demanda Hermione en voulant savoir qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ces deux là se dispute.

-J'en sais rien, dit-il découragé en se prenant la tête dans ses deux mains et en se jetant sur le sofa.

-Pourtant tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, lui fit remarquer Ron tout aussi confus que les deux autres.

-Je le sais bien, dit Harry. Mais elle se plaignait que je ne lui donnais pas assez d'attention… Je crois…

-Mais pourtant elle n'a pas de raison de dire ça, dit Hermione en ne comprenant pas la réaction de Ginny.

-Elle a dit ça après vous avoir vu vous embrasser sous le gui, dit Harry en faisant rougir Ron et Hermione. Elle m'a dit que je ne lui faisais jamais ça.

-Mais vous étiez toujours ensemble, fit remarquer Ron.

-Je sais, dit Harry la mine basse. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas…

-Mais tu dois avoir bien dit quelque chose pour la provoquer ainsi, dit Hermione en voulant en savoir un peu plus.

-Je m'en souviens plus… J'étais trop en colère.

-Je vais lui parler pour savoir qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, dit Hermione en allant ensuite dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons, ne voulant pas savoir la suite des événements en sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il ne faisait que penser à Ginny et à se qu'ils s'était dit. Est-ce que tout cela se serait passé différemment s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par la colère ?

Les jours passèrent et toute l'école fut remplie à nouveau. Harry n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se disputer ? Ron et Hermione et maintenant Harry et Ginny. Était-ce cette atmosphère de guerre qui rendait les gens aussi tendu ?

Ce soir là dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que Harry et Ron devant un bon feu. Hermione avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque et Ginny l'avait suivie, vu qu'elle ne voulait plus être en présence de Harry après ce qui s'était passer. Durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute, Harry ne faisait que penser à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Ginny et cela lui avait donné une idée. Si ça ne marche pas, au moins il aura essayer.

-Ron, il faut que tu m'aides, lui dit-il subitement.

-Pourquoi, demanda t-il.

-Je veux que tu m'aides pour que Ginny me pardonne.

-Tu le sais bien que je suis nul avec ça ! C'est toi qui m'avais aidé la dernière fois pour Hermione.

-Exactement ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui avais dit ?

-Et bien… Ce que tu m'avais dit de faire !

-Et t'a fais quoi, demanda Harry curieux.

-Je lui ai dis des choses gentilles et… Que j'étais sincèrement désolé… Et que ma vie serais pas pareil sans elle et…Le reste et bien tu le sais déjà, dit Ron et rougissant. Aussi qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes et que je comprenais qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais d'un idiot raté comme moi. J'ai rajouté que tout était de ma faute, qu'elle était tout, vraiment tout pour moi et je mourrais pour elle.

-Wow, s'exclama Harry. T'as vraiment dit ça !

-Ouais…

-C'est noté ! Tu m'épates vieux ! As-tu fais autres chose ?

-Je ne crois pas non. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes tout cela alors que c'est toi qui m'avais donné des conseils…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Harry en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Tu n'as rien fais d'autres ?

-Euh…, fit Ron incrédule face à la réaction de Harry. Non.

-Merci !

Harry accourut dans le dortoir pour pouvoir séduire Ginny à nouveau. Il essaya de tout assembler pour former quelque chose de beau et touchant. Il fit les cents pas dans le dortoir en se parlant tout haut. Après environ 20 minutes, il redescendit dans le dortoir où il trouva Ron Ginny, Hermione et une foule d'autres Gryffondors. La salle commune était pleine. Harry pensa qu'il faudra qu'il trouve un coin tranquille pour lui parler. Il s'approcha d'elle subtilement.

-Ginny, lui dit-il timidement.

-Harry, dit elle en détournant le regard et en s'éloignant.

-Je veux te parler en privé.

-Je ne peux pas j'ai…

-C'est important, coupa-t-il

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit en privé ! Je refuse d'être seul avec toi.

Ce qu'elle lui dit lui déchira le cœur… Le haïssait-elle à ce point ? Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible.

-Comme tu veux, ça sera devant tout le monde alors.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença sa déclaration.

-Ginny je suis sincèrement mais sincèrement désoler de t'avoir blessé. Je suis devant toi parce que je t'aime énormément, ma vie ne serait pas la même sans toi. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu es la plus belle de tout l'univers, alors je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas d'un idiot raté comme moi. Toi qui es si belle… Tout est de ma faute si on s'est disputé. Tu es tout, vraiment tout pour moi et je mourrai pour toi. S'il-te plaie pardonne moi…

-Touchant, dit-elle en riant. Mais tout aurait été plus beau si tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose que Ron a dit à Hermione. Et oui ! Hermione m'a tout raconté après que Ron ait fait sa déclaration. Essaye de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Puis elle partit dans le dortoir des filles. Harry baissa la tête et se retenu pour ne pas pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi cruel ? Il se sentait le cœur déchiré en mille miettes. Comment pouvait-il avoir plus honte ? Se faire rejeté par sa petite amie, ou ex petite amie, devant tous les Gryffondors. Ne pouvant plus résister à cette humiliation, Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons pour un peu de solitude. Hermione se sentit très mal après cette scène parce qu'après tout, s'il elle n'avait pas raconté à Ginny ce que Ron lui avait dit et elle se promit d'aller lui en parler.

Ginny entra dans le dortoir des filles, qui était heureusement vide, et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Sa réaction la dégoûtait. Comment a-t-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ! Son Harry… Son amour… Peut-être avait-elle réagit ainsi parce qu'elle désirait entendre ce qu'il lui provenait du fin fond de son cœur… Pas de celui de son frère… Pourtant il avait l'air si sincère… Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être que tous les gars disent ça quand ils veulent se faire pardonner. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire c'est de remonter le temps jusqu'au jour où ils se sont disputés.

C'est alors que Hermione poussa la porte du dortoir.

-Ginny, dit-elle.

-Je suis là, répondit Ginny en sanglotant.

Hermione alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le lit.

-Pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi, demanda calmement Hermione.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-elle en recommençant à pleurer. Peut-être parce que j'étais encore furieuse contre lui.

-Mais tu aurais pus lui dire autrement… C'était vraiment méchant.

Cela ne réconforta pas du tout Ginny. Au contraire, elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, dit Hermione en se rendant compte de son erreur.

-Mais c'est ce que tu as fais, répliqua Ginny en larmes.

-Oui… Désoler… Mais tu devrais aller lui dire des excuses.

-Pourquoi il faut que ça soit moi qui s'excuse ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait tantôt et tu l'as rejeté tu te souviens ?

-Oui je m'en souviens, dit Ginny sur un ton de reproche.

-Alors tu devrais aller le voir.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me voir.

-Mais non ! Il t'adore !

-Plus après ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Tu peux au moins essayer…

Elle hésita pendant un moment. Si jamais y allait, peut-être qu'elle va le refuser toute sa vie... Peut-être qu'elle va le refuser aussi si elle n'y allait pas... Mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle. Mais peut-être qu'il va faloir que tu me consoles à nouveau.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione. Il t'aime à la folie. Il suffit seulement que tu trouves les bons mots. Mais ne refais plus la même erreur !

-Non ça c'est sûr !

Elle prit un grand respire, se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Ginny avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il veule bien lui pardonner après toute la méchanceté qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir. Elle monta l'escalier l'estomac serré en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire... Elle prit un grand respire et poussa la porte du dortoir. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit encore plus honteuse.

Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient tous autour du lit de Harry. Ils essayaient en vain de le consoler, mais c'était impossible. Il était incapable de contrôler ses pleurs... Il avait été blessé trop profondément. Il n'aurait jamais cru probable que Ginny puisse lui dire une chose aussi méchante. Il croyait qu'elle était une personne douce, mais en fin de compte il s'était trompé; elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour le mettre à terre.

Harry releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ginny remarqua qu'il avait les yeux bouffis à force de pleurer.

-Si s'est pour venir m'insulter, sort immédiatement, dit Harry avec colère et en se dirigeant avec colère vers Ginny.

-Non, dit-elle piteusement en penchant la tête. Je suis ici pour m'excuser de ma conduite de tout à l'heure...

-T'excuser ? T'excuser ! J'espère bien après ce que tu m'as fais ! Tu viens de m'humilier devant tous les Gryffondors et tu as le culot en plus de venir ici !

-Je sais... C'est pour cela que je voulais venir te demander...

-JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE VENNANT DE TOI, cria-t-il ses yeux se remplissant à nouveaux de larmes. TU ATTENDAIS SEULEMENT LE BON MOMENT POUR POUVOIR M'HUMILIER PUIS M'ABANDONNER !

-Non... Je te le jures je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris...

-Laisses-le tranquille Ginny, se fâcha Ron. Tu ne trouves pas que tu l'as assez blessé ce soir !

-Oui, dit-elle en évitant son regard. Mais s'est pour cela que je voulais venir m'excuser mais vous ne voulez pas m'écouter...

-Et toi tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû m'écouter, cria Harry le coeur en mille miettes. Et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parles, je ne te fais plus confiance maintenant.

Ces paroles blessèrent vraiment Ginny, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne bon et que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en aller. Maintenant qu'elle était là il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

-Harry, dit Ginny en retenant ses pleurs. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que je suis désolé...

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire, demanda Harry toujours sous l'effet de la colère.

-J'aimerais bien, répondit-elle.

Harry se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il menait une lutte contre lui-même. Il était extrêmement furieux contre Ginny, au point de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, mais en même temps, un sentiment profond lui rappelait qu'il était toujours follement amoureux d'elle. Harry prit sa tête dans ses deux mains et essaya de trouver qu'est-ce qui était le mieux à faire.

-Ginny je crois que tu en as assez fait ce soir, dit Ron d'un ton brusque. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-Non, dit-elle. Je veux que ce soit réglé une fois pour toute ! Je ne veux pas prolonger notre souffrance...

-Tu veux dire MA souffrance, répliqua Harry.

Ginny essaya de garder son calme. Elle en avait assez que Harry s'apitoie toujours sur son sort. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que elle aussi elle avait été humilié quand ils s'étaient disputer devant Ron et Hermione, mais le moment était très mal choisi pour entamer cette discussion.

-Oui désoler, TA souffrance, dit-elle finalement, ne voulant pas raviver sa colère. Mais il faut que tu te dises que tout cela est maintenant du passé et qu'il faut que tu tournes la page...

-Et tu crois être la mieux placée pour dira ça, dit Harry.

-Harry, supplia Ginny qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de ses enfantillages. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de comprendre qu'est-ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ?

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pus essayer de comprendre que je voulais seulement que tu me pardonnes et non de me rabaisser devant tous les Gryffondors, demanda Harry le coeur gros.

-Je sais parfaitement que je t'ais profondément blessé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé... Si je le pouvais, je remonterais le temps pour pouvoir tout recommencer... Pardonne moi.

-Et comment je peux savoir que tu es sincère ?

Ginny soupira de découragement. Jamais elle aurait crut que tout ça serait aussi difficile. Harry était tellement têtu quand il voulait... Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Comment allait-elle parvenir à la convaincre qu'elle regrettait plus que tout au monde ses paroles ? Elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser à nouveau. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle devra lui dire tout ce qu'elle récent et tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. Après ça si Harry refuse toujours de lui pardonner, elle va déclarer forfait pour ensuite aller se morfondre dans son lit et essayer d'oublier tout son amour pour Harry.

-Harry écoute, supplia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis extrêmement désolé... Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces paroles blessantes et je le regrette de tout mon coeur... Tu ne méritais pas que je te dise ça... Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, peut importe ce que j'ai pus dire contre ça. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'ai toujours apprécié ta présence. Tu me rends toujours de bonne humeur avec tes histoires et tes mésaventures ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Je t'aime depuis longtemps et ça tu le sais ! Et peut importe que ce soit Ron ou Merlin qui te dis quoi me dire pour que je te pardonnes je m'en fou parce que tu as quant même eut le courage de venir me le dire et je sais que tes paroles venaient de toi et non de Ron parce que je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. Alors si tu ne veux plus jamais me parler ou même me voir, je comprendrai parce que j'ai été grotesque ce soir... Mon attitude de ce soir me dégoûte. Je suis prête à faire n'importe que pour avoir ton pardon, mais si tu refuse alors je rebrousserai chemin et je te laisserai tranquille.

Harry resta là à la regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et surtout, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il ne savait pas si ses paroles étaient sincères, mais il écouta son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

-Il fallait bien que je me rends à l'évidence, dit Ginny en tournant les talons et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Ginny attend, cria Harry en la rattrapant.

Il la retourna pour la regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle, même avec les yeux bouffis. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que jamais il pourrait se passer d'elle. Elle était sa raison de vivre, son petit soleil…

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on soit seul, demanda Harry aux autres Gryffondors dans le dortoir.

Ils sortirent donc les laissant ainsi discuter seul.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus alors inutile d'en rajouter, dit Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je ne t'aimes plus, demanda Harry.

-J'ai été sans cœur avec toi et en plus tu n'as même pas réagis après que je t'ais dit le fond de ma pensée. Il n'y a rien qui puisse faire en sorte que tu m'aimes encore.

-Oui c'est vrai que tu as été méchante avec moi, mais c'est du passé. Si je n'ai pas réagis, c'est parce que j'étais trop ému et je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire.

-Vraiment, demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-oui

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire mesquin. Est-ce que je suis obliger de te répondre si je fais ça.

Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ginny aimait la tendresse de Harry quand il l'embrassait. À chaque fois, au aurait dit que c'était toujours la première. Ce baiser lui rappela leur premier baiser. C'était encore après une dispute, mais cette fois ci c'était à propos du cimetière qu'ils n'ont jamais trouver finalement. Elle se dit en elle-même que plus jamais elle allait se disputer avec Harry, même si ça paraissait tout à fait impossible. Elle avait eut trop peur de le perdre.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se décoller, à la grande déception de Ginny.

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu es obliger de me répondre, dit Ginny. Je crois que c'était assez clair !

-Tu veux qu'on aille quelque pars, demanda Harry.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans la salle sur demande pour qu'on puisse être seul.

-Et ça veux dire quoi, demanda Harry avec un petit sourire pervers.

-Harry ! Est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à ça !

-Avec toi oui !

-Franchement ! Alors tu veux oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vais aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte des maraudeurs !

Ils enfilèrent la cape, puis ils sortirent à l'improviste de la salle commune pour ensuite passer une belle nuit en amoureux.


	10. Annonce de l'auteure

Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre pour la publication de mon chapitre 10... J'ai été vraiment occupé ces temps-ci (travail, école, examen) que j'ai été obliger de mettre mon chapitre 10 de côté... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je ne laisse pas ma fic tomber tant qu'elle n'est pas finie ! Mais mon chapitre 10 est presque terminé il me reste juste à le finaliser puis de faire peut-être quelques correction et après vous allez ENFIN pouvoir lire ce chapitre 10 qui se fait attendre ! Si vous avez des proposition ou des commentaire sur ma fic, je vais les accepter avec plaisir !


End file.
